A solution for jealousy
by Ruda y Cursi
Summary: Un Tsukishima celoso, un Yamaguchi enamorado e ingenuo. Se darán cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Tsuki se siente celoso por una chica que pasa demasiado tiempo con Yamaguchi, pero lo que no sabe es que Yamaguchi esta enamorado de el que es lo que pasara con estos dos? [TsukiYama]
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi~ bueno de nuevo yo con un nuevo fic. esta vez es TsukiYama porque pues... también amo esta pareja *w* es tan askdjlasdlkasjkl **_y también porque hay muy poquitos fanfics de esta pareja *según yo pues verdad*_**. tenia pensado que este fuera solo un One-shot diferente a todo esto pero por alguna extraña razón salio esto y me gusto la idea de hacer un Tsukishima celoso y posesivo ¬u¬_**

**_ojala les guste mucho porque a mi si me gusto *claro que mas te queda decir verdad* y perdonen si tengo faltas de ortografía . DISFRUTENLO~_**

* * *

><p>El primer amor siempre ha sido tan… confuso, te hace sentir de una manera tan rara, siempre te estás sintiendo extraño y todas esas cosas que te hace sentir el amor; como las famosas mariposas, también hace que cuando estés cerca de esa persona tu corazón late demasiado rápido, tartamudees, sudes, digas incoherencias, mires para todos lados, siempre cambias de tema, inventas palabras extrañas y hablas más o menos 7 idiomas extintos, pero hay que admitir que es una sensación agradable el estar enamorado. Y todas esas sensaciones las está sintiendo cierto pecoso; Yamaguichi Tadashi y pues quien era el culpable de esas sensaciones está muy claro y es demasiado obvio que se trata de Tsukishima Kei.<p>

El pobre estaba sufriendo todo eso y hasta hace poco supo el porqué de esas sensaciones, estaba teniendo una plática con el vice capitán sobre algunos temas de la escuela y de la nada salió el tema lo que en un comienzo confundió a Tadashi porque comenzó a decirle todo lo que le hacía sentir el rubio, exceptuando la parte de que era Tsukishima de quien se trataba y enseguida el peliplatino le aclaro todas sus dudas.

"…_**..Eso es amor Yamaguichi….."**_

Al principio se asusto porque ambos eran chicos y que diría el de lentes lo rechazaría le resultaría desagradable y dejarían de ser amigos, el pecoso no quería eso quería estar junto a su amigo tal vez no espera que le corresponda a sus sentimientos pero al menos poder estar juntos como siempre, el pobre se encontraba peor que antes todas lo que sentía empeoro, ahora con tan solo que estuviera junto a Tsukishima; su corazón latía con fuerza, tartamudeaba, decía incoherencias, inventaba palabras extrañas, se ponía más nervioso y en ocasiones temblaba, y claro está que su comportamiento no paso desapercibido por el rubio.

Tsukishima noto la manera tan rara en la que actuaba durante la última semana, siempre que intentaba preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía pero Yamaguchi siempre cambia el tema y se ponía nervioso incluso notaba que en ocasiones sus mejillas se tornaban de un color carmesí, tenía que admitirlo le parecía adorable verlo de esa manera a veces le quería tomarle una foto para poder burlarse de él pero él no haría ese, mejor la utilizaría como fondo de pantalla en su teléfono. Pero siendo serios Tsukishima ya se estaba hartando del comportamiento de su amigo, y de una vez por todas tendría que saber el porqué de su actitud y hoy lo sabría.

-o-o-o-o-o-

La practica estaba por comenzar pero antes de salir del aula una chica de otra clase venia a hablar con Tadashi, esa chica se le hacía algo familiar al de lente en algún lugar la había visto antes pero no recordaba donde, por el sonrojo de la chica Tsukishima dedujo que sería algo "importante" y los dejo solos, Yamaguchi solo se puso nervioso y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, pero a diferencia de él Kei tenía el seño fruncido le molesto ver a aquella chica hablar con el pecoso como si nada, así que molesto salió del aula.

Llego a la sala del club y comenzó a cambiarse, todos los del equipo que se encontraban presentes notaron algo extraño, no se encontraba con Yamaguchi, era extraño no verlos juntos, pero eso era lo de menos la actitud de Tsuki era deferente a la de siempre en esos momentos estaba molesto pero al parecer los únicos que notaron eso fueron Sugawara y Daichi, Suga pensaba preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría pero la mirada que hizo el capitán decía que no era buena idea así que lo dejo pasar, cuando acabaron de cambiarse comenzaron con la practica pero Yamaguchi aun no llegaba al gimnasio y Tsukishima se estaba molestando mas se notaba en su rostro, ahora no solo el capitán y el vice capitán lo no notaron si no todo el equipo se notaba porque de vez en cuando murmuraba por lo bajo maldiciones por la mente de Sugawara lo único que pensaba era que había ocurrido y si lo que vio tenía algo que ver.

El peliplatino vio a Yamaguchi con una chica antes de llegar a la sala del club, eso le extraño pero después recordó la conversación que había tenido con él, sobre una persona que le hacía sentir extraño tal vez esa chica era esa "persona", la chica no era fea al contrario era demasiado linda; tenía el cabello negro le llegaba un poco mas debajo del hombro tenía el flequillo y las putas teñido de color gris , su piel era demasiado pálida, al canso a notar que sus ojos eran de un color azul celeste y era incluso más bajita que Nishinoya, la chica tenia cierto aire adorable pero a la vez intimidante.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yamaguchi llego al final de la práctica, como llego tarde fue regañado por el entrenador y el capitán, avergonzado pidió disculpas y dijo que no lo volvería a hacer. Acabada la practica todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares y como siempre Yamaguchi y Tsukishima iban juntos pero el ambiente era incomodo, demasiado incomodo, parecía que durante el camino nadie hablaría en realidad no es que siempre hablaran mucho solo que esta vez era diferente a las demás en que caminaban juntos, el rubio siempre ibo con sus auriculares puestos y de vez en cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa pero solo eran pocas las palabras, Tadashi estaba a punto de hablar cuando Tsuki le interrumpió

-¿Porque no llegaste temprano a la práctica? – Dijo con una voz intimidante y su mirada era penetrante tanto que asusto a Yamaguchi – Sabes que no importa solo no lo vuelvas a hacer

-S-si Tsuki, lo s-siento – el pecoso estaba nervioso no le gustaba cuando el rubio le dirijia esa mirada

-Está bien

-…. – de nuevo ahí estaba ese silencio incomodo, se podía sentir la tención en el aire y ahora fue el turno de Tadashi de romperlo – Tsuki… ¿estás enojado?

-Porque debería estarlo – Yamaguchi se decepciono un poco por la respuesta pero no sabía porque, el de lentes no tardo en notarlo – tal vez si estoy enojado pero no porque hallas llegado tarde a la practica

-¿Eh? Entonces porque?

-Quién era esa chica, la que se quedo hablando contigo en el aula?

-A-ah? V-veras ella e-

-¿Acaso te gusta? Sabes si es así no me importa pero no vuelvas a llegar tarde a la practica

-Tsuki…

De nuevo ese silencio incomodo pero esta vez fue durante el resto del camino ahora si ninguno de los dos hablo hasta que llegaron al punto donde ambos se separaban para así cada uno ir a su respectivo hogar porque incluso cuando Yamaguchi se despidió, Tsukishima no le contesto, porque en verdad estaba molesto, molesto con el pecoso por no haber llegado a la práctica y molesto con esa chica que se quedo hablando con él y que fue la culpable de que no llegara , por otro parte Yamaguchi estaba deprimido no creyó que el más alto se molestara tanto cuando llego a su casa subió a su habitación, se tumbo en su cama y tomo su celular marcando al número que con más frecuencia marcaba

-_*Hola…-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oohhhhh a quien llamaría yamaguchi?<em>**

**_Tsukishima matara a esa chica? que pasara _**

**_Nee~ Nee~ les gusto lo odiaron, lo amaron, acepto criticas buenas, malas, tomatazos DE TODO_**

**_respondan_****_ con un sensual Review~ si les gusto _**

**_si les gusto actualizare cada sábado por la noche ;)_**


	2. Es demasiado obvio

_**Tengo que darle las gracias a aquellas personitas que leyeron esto *llora* muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. TTwTT. y Esta ves actualice mas pronto de lo esperado y según yo dije que lo haría cada sábado pero mejor lo haré cad días cuando mucho pero ya vi que no jeje bueno ojala les guste este capitulo y disculpen mis horrores ortográficos y pues sin mas lean y disfruten~**_

* * *

><p>ES<em> DEMASIADO OBVIO…<em>

_-*Hola… - _La persona que contesto la llamada tenía una voz femenina con un tono algo preocupado -_¿Qué pasa Tadashi?_

-Hola, Yukki siento llamar tan tarde – se disculpo el pecoso al escuchar la preocupación de la chica y al percatarse de que si era tarde eran las 11:40pm.

-*_No te preocupes, pero que es lo que pasa es raro que tú me llames tan tarde… Tadashi?_

-Eh?! No, no pasa nada es solo que….

_-*Es Tsukishima ¿verdad?_

_-_Si – la voz de Yamaguchi sonaba como si estuviese a punto de llorar y la chica lo noto, noto la tristeza en su voz.

_-*Voy para allá – _dijo para después colgar y dirigirse a la casa de su pecoso amigo y vecino.

La chica se puso un suéter y unas botas de lana para salir a la calle e ir a la casa de Tadashi. Hikari Yukio era la vecina de Yamaguchi desde que iban en primaria pero durante esos años jamás se dirigieron la palabra, cuando pasaron a secundaria la chica se había ido de intercambio a Londres durante dos años, volvió para cursar su tercer año de secundaria en Japón, fue ahí cuando comenzaron a hablar más a pesar de que iban a escuelas diferentes, fue hace un año más o menos, Hikari había salido de casa por la mañana pero cuando volvió en la tarde no había nadie en su hogar y para colmo ella había olvidado sus llaves, el pecoso al verla no la podía dejar que se quedara quien sabe cuántas horas afuera en el frió a que llegase su familia así que le propuso esperar en su casa al fin y al cabo nunca estaban sus padres y no habría problema alguno. Fue entonces que comenzaron a ser un poco más cercanos, al principio tenían conversaciones normales o sobre cualquier cosa, después pasaban horas sentados en la acera de afuera de sus hogares conversando, al final la chica sabía demasiado de el incluso sabia los sentimiento que tenia por el de lentes, al igual Tadashi sabía demasiado de ella, para cuando cursaron la secundaria ambos fueron a Karasuno pero les toco en clases diferentes. Aun no pueden creer que hayan formado una amistad como esa en tan poco tiempo.

Esa chica es la misma que vio Sugawara y por la que no llego a la práctica, ella era de estatura baja su estatura rondaba por 1.49 o 1.52, su cabello era de color negro no tan largo ni tan corto y tenía el flequillo y las puntas teñidos de gris, sus ojos eran de color azul celeste y su piel era blanca casi como la nieve, era una chica amable y sociable, pero si le hacías enojar tenias que aguantar lo que pasara porque te podría aplicar la ley del hielo por meses o si en verdad la hacías enojar por algún tema serio te regañaba hasta el cansancio incluso daba algo de miedo verla enojada, a Tadashi nunca le pareció fea al contrario decía que era linda, lo sabe porque varias veces veía a llegar a la casa de la joven chicos con ramos de rosas para solo pedirle una cita pero siempre las rechazaba.

Pero volviendo al presente la chica toco el timbre de la casa del pecoso y enseguida abrieron la puerta al parecer el chico estaba esperando en la puerta a que su amiga llegara, este se hizo un lado para dejar entrar a la oji-azul cuando ya estaban dentro y la puerta había sido cerrada se fueron a la habitación de Yamaguchi a conversar un poco.

-Y bien ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Hikari preocupada al ver el rostro triste de su amigo – Porque la cara larga Tadashi?

-…..- el chico no contestaba no sabía exactamente el porqué estaba así simplemente estaba deprimido sin razón

-¿Fue Tsukishima acaso?

-S-si

-¿Qué paso con él? – Pregunto ahora con algo de curiosidad por saber qué es lo que le había hecho el rubio o si se habían peleado - ¿Te hizo algo?

-N-no, Es solo que se molesto esta tarde

-¿Por qué? Acaso se pelearon o algo

-No lo sé – y era verdad no sabía porque Tsukishima se había molestado con el – Creí… creí que Tsuki se había molestado porque no fui al entrenamiento pero después me dijo que no fue por eso pero después me pregunto que quien eras tú y trate de explic-

-Un momento - le interrumpió la pelinegra – yo… ¿porque pregunto sobre mi?

-No lo sé, tal vez malentendió todo, intente explicarle pero no me dejo pero sí que estaba molesto incluso cuando llegamos al punto donde tomamos caminos diferentes me ignoro cuando me despedí de el

-…- La chica se quedo callada pensando el porqué del comportamiento del de lentes, ¿se había molestado porque llego tarde al entrenamiento o porque se quedo con ella para acompañarla a la enfermería?, porque eso había hecho, al terminar la clases solo fue a devolverle un libro pero se había mareado por una fiebre que tuvo en la mañana así que el pecoso preocupado la llevo a la enfermería y se quedo con ella hasta que se sintiera mejor. La chica tenía varias ideas sobre el enojo del rubio, hasta que se dio un golpe mental, era más que obvio porque se comporto así – Tadashi, creo que ya sé porque se enojo Tsukishima

-Ah? Enserio – Yamaguchi se había animado un poco con las palabras de su amiga

-Sí, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Mira no sé si sea eso pero es más que obvio para mí, pero recuerda solo es una idea mía y tal vez pero tal vez este en lo correcto – decía algo nerviosa porque y si no era verdad lo que estaba punto de decir, pero algo le decía que si podría estar en lo cierto, el pecoso por otro lado estaba ansioso por saber qué es lo que tenia – Creo… creo que Tsukishima está celoso

-Tsuki… esta ¿Celoso? – Yamaguchi no podía creerlo y menos de el rubio, porque pues porque se trataba de Tsukishima Kei de quien hablaban

-Sí, solo piénsalo si dijo en un principio que no estaba molesto porque llegaste tarde a la práctica de hoy y te pregunto que quien era yo es más que evidente que esta celoso

-N-no, no creo que este celoso – Yamaguchi sentía en ese momento un mar de sensaciones solo por escuchar a su amiga decir que Tsuki estaba celoso, se sentía… feliz

-No crees, Tadashi ¡God, it's so obvious!

-E-eh?! Yuikki tranquilízate un poco

-L-lo siento, pero es que tal vez… - Yukio se quedo pensando un momento, porque ella quería comprobar que Tsukishima estaba celoso y tendría que pensar en algo para hacerlo lo antes posible -….Tadashi estoy segura de que esta celoso, bueno no tanto pero algo me dice que si lo está y lo probare pero solo si tú me dejas… ¿Puedo?

Yamaguchi estaba confundido una parte de él quería saberlo pero la otra tenía miedo porque qué tal si no son celos y solo se molesto por llegar tarde ese día, mientras él se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos la pelinegra esperaba por la respuesta del chico que tenía en frente – Esta bien, pero… ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-No te preocupes, solo hare que se ponga más celoso y mañana lo veras

-E-eh?! Mas celoso ¿porque? No que querías comprobar solamente no entiendo porque quieres que se ponga más celoso

-Pues veras _my dear~_ si Tsukishima se pone más celoso por lo que haré te darás cuenta del porque son los celos, pero…. Tú te tendrás que dar cuenta por si solo de la causa de esos celos

-Pero que es lo que vas hacer para ponerlo celoso?

-Mañana lo veras pero por hoy descansa te veo mañana, Bye bye~ Tadashi

-Hasta mañana, Yukki - La pelinegra se fue de la casa de su amigo, antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, y sería un problema si se enteran de que salió tan tarde.

Yamaguchi se quedo algo intrigado por lo que le había dicho la pelinegra, la curiosidad le mataba por saber qué es lo que haría para poner a Tsuki celoso, tomo su celular para ver la hora y era demasiado tarde ya eran las 12:50, dejo el celular sobre su mesita de noche apago las luces y se tumbo en su cama aun con esa curiosidad por lo que pasaría mañana, también se sentía algo ansioso por ver que reacciones haría el rubio ante los actos que fuera a cometer su amiga, así ansioso y nervioso sobre su cama se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OC, OC everywhere jaja~ ok ya pero que les pareció ¿les gusto o no? ¿les callo bien Yukki o la odiaron? *Aunque no fue echa para odiarse* ojala les aya gustado y me lo pueden hacer saber dejando un sensualon review ~ <strong>_

_**hasta el sig. Capitulo hermosuras w ~**_


	3. Yo creo en el odio a primera vista

_**Creo que esta ves me tarde un poco en actualizar, lo siento me disculpo con todos aquellos que siguen este fic. érp al fin lo pudo subir prometo que sin importar que actualizare cada cuatro o cinco días, si no que un camión de cargas de 16 llantas me arrolle... Ok no pero si lo intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible. si mas disfruten de este capitulo que quedo todo feito TTwTT**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Yo creo en el odio a primera vista…"<strong>_

-Buenos días, Tadashi - saludo Yukio al pecoso, Yamaguchi se le quedo viendo unos segundos y después recordó lo que había dicho la noche pasada sobre darle celos a Tsukishima, pero la cuestión era ¿Qué hacia esperándolo fuera de su casa tan temprano?, el tenia entendido que su amiga salía tarde de su casa todos los días e incluso se iba en taxi o su padre la llevaba en su auto, no entendía porque estaba ahí, pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Buenos días, Yukki~ - Yamaguchi le dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas a su amiga, la cual fue correspondida - ¿Por qué estás aquí? Creí que tu salías un poco más tarde –

-Ah! Que no puedo ir al instituto por la mañana con mi mejor amigo, eres cruel Tadashi, demasiado cruel – decía de una manera dramática mientras fingía llorar, a él pecoso no le gustaba que hiciera eso, muchas veces parecía que si estaba llorando de verdad que incluso él creía que si era real, a pesar de que ya le había regañado varias veces que no lo hiciera ella no hacía caso – Pues vine por lo de anoche, ¿que no lo recuerdas? Te dije que tenía un plan

-Lo siento y por supuesto que no lo olvide, me da un poco de miedo saber lo que vas a hacer

-Que bobo, ni que fuera a hacer algo malo – La pelinegra sonrió de una manera perversa – O tal vez si

-Yukki, por favor no vayas a hacer algo peligroso por favor – El pecoso sonó preocupado, le daba miedo que su amiga fuera a hacer algo peligroso y que dejase heridos

-Claro que no, no seas bobo Tadashi – la oji-azul le sonrió para que no se preocupara – y hay que darnos prisa, o llegaremos tarde

-Ah! Si vamos

Ambos comenzaron el camino hacia el instituto, a Yamaguchi le parecía extraño pero su amiga le recordaba a Tsukishima, solo por el simple hecho de que ella usaba unos auriculares parecidos a lo del rubio a excepción de que los de la chica eran de color negro con detalles dorados. Mientras iban caminando conversaban sobre Tsukishima, el pecoso parecía emocionado cuando hablaba de él, incluso parecía que su mirada se iluminaba de tan solo decir el nombre del rubio, iban felices conversando pero Yamaguchi sentía la sensación de olvidar algo, pero no recordaba que hasta que lo vio ahí, frente a sus ojos, había olvidado decirle a su amiga que todos los días en ese punto de encontraba con el de lentes, en cuanto lo vio comenzó a ponerse nervioso, que pasaría si Kei malinterpreta todo como la ultima vez y se molesta.

-Y-yukki! Espera un momento – la chica noto el nerviosismo en el pecoso

-Eh? Que pasa por que de repente estas así?

-M-mira-a – Tadashi señalo hacia el lugar donde estaba el rubio, la chica dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar donde le señalo su pecoso amigo, y lo vio ahí parado, con sus auriculares, esperando a su amigo – Como se me pudo olvidar esto…

-Ya! Haces demasiado drama – la chica le sonrió para que se tranquilizara un poco – no pasa nada, no creo que se moleste o algo, ¡Vamos! – la chica jalo del brazo a Yamaguchi al lugar donde lo estaba esperando el de lentes, entre mas se acercaban la pelinegra notaba que se hacía más alto el de lentes, el rubio los noto cuando ya estaban a tan solo unos pasos cera de él, y en cuanto noto a la chica su mañana ya se había arruinado, bueno al menos así lo veía el

-B-buenos días, Tsuk-ki….- Saludo el pecoso demasiado nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados, Hikari lo noto en seguida y no tardo en hablar

-Buenos días!, soy Hikari Yukio y t-

-Como sea…- el rubio dijo con indiferencia, ya que no le importaba quien era esa chica – Yamaguchi vámonos es tarde

-Oye! Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas – la chica estaba algo molesta por la forma en la que le hablo a su amigo y a ella

-Oh, lo siento es que no te vi – le dijo el más alto a la chica, con una sonrisa burlona – y creo que te equivocaste de camino, la primaria es para el otro lado

-…..Que fue lo que dijiste?! – la pelinegra se molesto de su comentario, ya que ella odiaba que hablaran sobre su estatura

-Lo que oíste pequeña

-Maldita jirafa – Yamaguchi estaba un poco asustado, ahora si su amiga estaba enojada, el sabia que a ella no le gusta que mencionaran su estatura y ahora Tsukishima si que se había metido en problemas, ya que Yukio no era una persona que se dejaba de los demás – sabes deberías darle paso al avión – la chica soltó una risita después de lo que dijo.

-Hormiga

-Rascacielos

-Gnomo de jardín

-Kilometro andante – _Oh, no_ pensó Tadashi tenía que para esto antes de que esto se pusiera peor, el pobre estaba demasiado nervioso

-Enana

- _Sorry I can't hear you I'm kinda busy~ _ - La pelinegra se harto de él y noto lo nervioso que estaba su amigo, así que por el bien de Yamaguchi pararía esto, decidió que lo mejor era ponerse los auriculares, encender el reproductor de música a todo volumen y así lo hizo para poder ignorar al de lentes y que pudiera hablar con su amigo. La chica se adelanto dejando a ambos chicos atrás.

En cambio Tsukishima estaba molesto, no tenían ni 10 minutos conversando y ya la odiaba, por el simple hecho de cómo le llamo y porque era muy cercana a Yamaguchi, demasiado cercana, no sabía cuál era la relación que tenían pero él se imaginaba lo peor, tal vez eran algo más que amigos y no se quedaría con la duda tendría que saber qué relación mantenían esos dos, así que sin rodeos le preguntaría al pecoso.

-Ustedes…. Acaso están saliendo? – Yamaguchi se puso nervioso y se sonrojo por la pregunta – si es así, yo te apo-

-¡No, claro que no! – El pelinegro grito, no quería que el rubio se hiciera ideas equivocadas sobre la relación que tenia con la chica - …No, no tenemos ese tipo de relación, s-solo somos amigos… - su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar

-Está bien, pero no es para que te pongas así – el más alto se sintió mal, sentía una punzada en el pecho por ver así a su compañero – Vámonos es tarde

-…Si… - Yamaguchi dijo esto casi en un susurro.

Comenzaron a caminar antes de que se les hiciera más tarde para llegar al instituto, ninguno de los dos hablaba estaban en uno de esos silencios incómodos, ambos tenían su mente echa un lio; Tsukishima quería hacerle más pregustas sobre esa chica, y Yamaguchi solo quería que ese dolor en el pecho parara, quería que el día terminara para poder encerrarse en su cuarto y poder pensar tranquilamente o tal vez quedarse a hasta altas horas de la noche con su amiga conversando, desahogándose, llorando tal vez. Si que esos dos estaban hechos un lio, Yukio lo sabía, y todo lo que había planeado se había arruinado, _Todo se fue a la mierda…_ pensó, si tan solo el rubio no se hubiera burlado de ella, y ella no le hubiera seguido, pero vamos no se iba a dejar y menos de alguien como Tsukishima podía soportarlo pero solo por su amigo y nada mas pero si el rubio le volvía decir algo más sobre su estatura se las iba a ver con ella, ahora tendría que hacer otra cosa para que esos dos idiotas se dieran cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro.

-…Esto será difícil…-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y bien que les pareció?, ¿Los insultos fueron graciosos? si no les gustaron dejen unos mas graciosos y ofensivos jeje xD pero <strong>__**hasta que esos dos se conocen xD y pobre Yamaguchi bien espero que dejen un sensual review~ nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de _***Hace voz de presentador de nove**____**las* **_"A solution for jealousy" **_

_**bye bye~**_


	4. Llevémonos bien solo por hoy…

**_Holi~ pues les traigo el capitulo cuatro de este Fic. raro, y quiero agradecer a las personas que lo están leyendo muchísimas quiera gracias por seguirlo en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen._**

**_Este capitulo me quedo un poco mas largo son creo 2,200 palabras, intentare hacerlos mas largos y tal vez incluya algo de drama pero todo esta en que mi imaginación quiera hacerlo TTuTT. bien ojala les guste este capituloy perdonen todos mis horrores _****_ortográficos._**

* * *

><p><em>Llevémonos bien solo por hoy… <em>

El camino hacia el instituto fue de lo peor, Yamaguchi y Tsukishima no tardaron en alcanzar a Yukio por lo que los tres iban juntos en un horrible silencio incomodo, se podía sentir la tensión y el nerviosismo de Yamaguchi, pero como no iba a estar nervioso, se encontraba en medio de sus dos amigos; a su derecha estaba Yukio y a su izquierda estaba Kei. En ese momento deseaba estar en cualquier lugar y situación que no fuera esa. Lograron llegar a tiempo para las clases, Tsukishima creyó que ya no volvería a ver a la _"enana esa"_ en el resto del día pero para su "mala suerte" no fue así, porque su día no podía haber sido peor y cómo hacer para arruinar el día de alguien pues tan solo se necesitan unas cuantas palabras:

-_Te veo en el almuerzo Tadashi-_

Oh si, solo esas simples palabras bastaron para hacer enojar mas –si es que se podía- a cierto rubio, alto, que usa gafas. Ya era definitivo, Tsukishima odiaba a esa chica por el simple hecho de llamar al pecoso de esa forma, ¿porque con qué derecho le podía llamar por su nombre?, no tenía derecho alguno, aceptaba que fueran muy buenos amigos y que se llevaran como si fueran hermanos pero no podía aceptar que le llamase _**Tadashi,**_ ni él le llamaba por su nombre ¿porque ella sí?. Le era demasiado injusto.

Pero mientras Tsukishima ideaba quien sabe cuántas formas de torturar a la chica Yamaguchi estaba nervioso a más no poder, sabía que si esos dos estaban juntos causarían el caos, la tercera guerra mundial, el fin del mundo y demás, pero estaba exagerando, tal vez solo pasaría algo como lo de esta mañana; insultos, sarcasmo, burlas, etcétera pero en fin tendría que hacer que esos dos se llevaran bien pero la cuestión era ¿cómo?, tendría que buscar cosas que tuvieran en común pero ¿Qué podrían tener en común esos dos? Tan solo conversaron menos de diez minutos y ya se odiaban con todo su ser va a ser difícil que esos dos se lleven bien, pero buscaría. Paso las primeras clases pensando que tendrían en común, arriesgándose porque cada que los profesores le notaban distraído lo reprendían por no poner atención y estar en las nubes.

_-"Veamos que podrían tener en común Tsukki y Yukki…. Tal vez le gusten las mismas bandas, siempre traen auriculares, que mas piensa Tadashi, piensa ahh si sigo así me fundiré la cabeza pensado que tienen en común esos dos… y tal vez lo único seria su habilidad para ser sarcásticos"- _

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había sonado el timbre que avisaba que era hora del almuerzo, hasta que apareció su pequeña amiga para que almorzaran juntos

-Tadashi, Tadashi, ¡Tadashi! – la chica le grito muy cerca haciendo que se asustara

-Eh?!, ah eres tu Yukki, lo siento no te había visto – el pecoso se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado – Había olvidado que almorzaríamos juntos

-Dios Tadashi siempre – la pelinegra soltó una risita – no te preocupes, vámonos

Yamaguchi se puso de pie y tomo su bento para irse con la joven pero recordó a Tsukishima, no podía dejarlo solo, no si quería que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba – Yuki…-

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ah-h pues veras tal vez no podamos almorzar juntos

-¿Por qué?

-….- el pecoso no quería decir él porque, pero Yuikio ya sabía porque, suspiro no le quedaba de otra se arriesgaría pero todo por la felicidad de su amigo

-Bien – la pelinegra se dirigía a Tsukishima tomo la silla del pupitre de adelante, la coloco frente al del rubio y tomo asiento, el de lentes solo frunció el seño esto era lo que menos quería que le pasara en el día, se puso de pie dispuesto a salir del aula pero algo lo detuvo, la chica le tomo de la muñeca – ni se te ocurra – la oji-azul tenía el seño fruncido

-Tsk… - Kei tomo asiento de nuevo en su lugar, y Yamaguchi lo hizo a un lado de su amiga juntando su pupitre a un lado del rubio

-Mira, se que comenzamos mal – Hikari no quería pasar un mal rato y tendría que disculparse aunque ella no tuviera la culpa, no la mayoría, pero lo haría solo si el rubio lo hace primero – No espero que no llevemos bien ni nada pero hagamos el esfuerzo de aguantarnos solo por hoy ¿Te parece bien?

-Tengo de otra – ambos se quedaron sosteniéndose la mirada, se podía ver el odio que se tenían el uno por el otro, pero en Yamaguchi solo se podía ver el miedo, no le gustaba ver a Yukio enojada, ni Tsukisima molesto y mucho menos a ambos enojados al mismo tiempo, enserio pensaba que en cualquier momento habría una tercera guerra mundial.

-B-bien hay que comer, el a-almuerzo no dura para siempre hehe – el rubio y la pelinegra desviaron la mirada y decidieron hacerle caso a su amigo, comerían ya que el almuerzo no es muy largo – Ah! Yukki, eso son cupcakes de fresa~

-Si~ quieres probar – el pecoso asintió – di ah~

-Ah~ - la pelinegra acerco uno de los cupcakes a Yamaguchi para que pudiera morderlo

-Y, que tal esta?

-Delicioso~

El rubio frunció el seño por haber visto esa escenita, la pelinegra vio por el rabillo del ojo la expresión que hizo Tsukishima vio su rostro molesto y solo atino a sonreír, tal vez su plan no se había arruinado del todo, sintió un grado de satisfacción al verlo así no porque fuera parte del plan si no que no le había caído muy bien y pues le encantaría hacerle la vida imposible al "_Kilometro andante"_ -si, le gusto ese apodo-, dejo el cupcake y dirigió su mirada al rubio.

-Bien, ya que nos odiamos el uno al otro, podría al menos saber cuál es tu nombre? – Hikari ya lo sabía pero solo lo hacía para molestarlo más – yo me presente de una manera tan amable y que fue lo que recibí, solo insultos. – de nuevo la pelinegra utilizaba su truco, las lagrimas falsas, hizo una poso como si estuviera llorando solo para ver si conmovía un poco al de lentes

-No necesitas saberlo pequeña – menciono Tsukishima con ese tono que utilizaba para burlarse de los demás

-Ah! Entonces está bien si te llamo _Titán _ o _semáforo, _ah! O mi favorito _kilometro andante _

-Tsk… Tsukishima Kei

-Entonces es Tsukishima Kei, no te molesta si te llamo Kei ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que no, enana

-Agh, enserio – la oji-azul desvió la mirada hacia Tadashi – Tadashi, esta persona es demasiado diferente de todo lo que me has contado

-Y-yukki – el pecoso se sonrojo por lo que dijo su amiga, incluso sus pecas se notaban más por el carmesí en sus mejillas.

-Es que siempre hablas de un tal Tsukki, y pues es lo puesto a este… a este rascacielos - El rubio estaba a punto de decir algo pero la campana que anunciaba que el almuerzo había terminado sono. – Ah! La campana me voy, te veo luego Tadashi~

-S-si hasta luego, Yukki – la chica salió del aula dejando a ambos jóvenes solos, Yamaguchi se acomodo en su asiento para esperar a que el profesor llegara – Tsuki… no le hagas mucho caso a Yukki es solo que…

-Está loca

-Sí, d-digo no ella es así, tal vez este algo disparatada pero es buena persona, solo debes conocerla mejor y veras que se llevaran bien

-Si claro, prefiero mil veces antes ser amigo de Kageyama que de ella

Los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar al aula, seguido de estos llego el profesor, pero durante el resto de las clases seguía pensando sobre cómo hacer que esos dos se llevasen bien, porque sí que sería algo difícil de hacer. Las clases habían terminado y era hora de la práctica, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi salieron del aula para ir a cambiarse para las prácticas.

-O-O-O-O-

Todo el equipo se encontraba en el gimnasio entrenando, pero había algo extraño en cierta persona que usa gafas y no estamos hablando de Takeda-sensei, si no de Tsukishima, tenía un humor de los mil demonios incluso no había insultado en todo ese rato a Kageyama ni a Hinata, eso era definitivamente para preocuparse, todos notaron el humorcito que tenía el rubio. Sugawara san lo había notado desde ayer, se acerco a Yamaguchi para preguntarle si es que sabía porque estaba así.

-Yamaguchi, que es lo que le pasa a Tsukishima? – Pregunto Sugawara al pecoso – ha está un poco raro no crees

-SI, es solo que creo que conoció a alguien que no le agrado que digamos

-Eh?, tan mal se llevaron?

-Algo así – el pelinegro se rasco la nuca buscado una manera de explicar que es lo que tenía Tsukishima – es que tal vez fue mala idea que se conocieran

-Quienes?

-Tsukishima y pues… es una amiga

-Una amiga eh….

El entrenamiento termino solo quedaba cerrar el gimnasio, pero no contaban con que cierta persona se apareciera en ese momento, Yukio se encontraba esperando a ambos chicos, si a Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, estaba de pie con sus auriculares puestos observando la pantalla de su reproductor, pero en cuanto noto la presencia de mas personas alzo la mira viendo a todo el quipo, se quito lo auriculares y se acerco a Yamaguchi.

-Hola! Tadashi, vámonos~… ah y tu también_ rascacielos_ – Varios de los que estaban presentes estaban conteniendo la risa de cómo habían llamado a Kei; pera ser claros eran Nishinoya, Tanaka y Hinata.

-Esta chica me cae bien - se acercaron Tanaca y Nishinoya – cómo te llamas?

-Hikari Yukio~ – contesto en tono amable

-Oh! Eres incluso más bajita que Noya-san

-Tsk… - ahora era Tsukishima quien se reía del comentario que hizo Tanaka, la pelinegra le dirigió una mirada asesina para que se callara, se giro de nuevo para contestar – 1.47

-Whoa! Si que eres bajita – dijo Nishinoya – creí que yo era el único en karasuno de baja estatura, pero tu luces adorable y linda siendo bajita – el más bajo del equipo le sonrió a la chica

-Ah-h si les agradecería si no mencionaran mucho ese detalle – Hikari se sonrojo por lo que le acaban de decir y solo se cubrió el rostro – b-bien Tadashi vámonos es tarde

-Eh! Si, bien nos vemos – el pecoso se despidió de los demás y la pelinegra solo hizo un ademan de despedida mientras caminaban.

El recorrido de regreso no fue como el de la mañana era diferente, Yukio traía puestos los auriculares e iba en medio de ambos chicos, Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, caminaba mientras tarareaba la tonada de la canción que escuchaba en ese momento, era una tonada tranquila y relajante, el pelinegro ya había escuchado varias veces a su amiga tararear esa canción, le resultaba relajante cuando lo hacía, le traía buenos recuerdos, recuerdos de momentos que paso junto al rubio. Para Kei la canción también le era familiar, en algún lugar la había escuchado una vez, pensó durante un momento intentando recordar el nombre o donde es que había escuchado, al él también le parecía relajante, tranquilizadora, perecía que con solo escuchar un poco te decía que todo estaba bien, que estaba bien olvidarte del mundo por un momento, olvidar todas tus preocupaciones, que solo eres tú en el mundo.

-_Es como un gato en la oscuridad, y luego es la propia oscuridad… - _susurro la oji-azul al viento pensando que nadie la escucharía – _maneja su vida como una dulce alondra, cuando no hay estrellas en el cielo._

-Eh? Qué significa eso Yukki? –

-Ah?... lo siento hable en voz alta es solo que… - hizo una pausa mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión de felicidad – esta canción es, bueno no sé cómo explicarla pero me gusta es relajante

-Rhiannon… ¿cierto? – Yukio vio a el de lentes, se sorprendió de que supiera de que canción se tratara, y por la expresión que tenía en el rostro, sonreía pero no de la manera perversa o burlona como suele hacerlo, esta era una sonrisa honesta – _Suena como una campana en la noche, y ¿No querrías amarla? _

-Hmm… quien diría que Tsukishima Kei escuchara música de los 70´s

-No lo hago – dijo con su voz neutral – la escuche solo una vez pero no recuerdo donde…

No hubo más palabras de parte de nadie, siguieron su camino en silencio, de repente Tsukishima miraba de reojo a Yamaguchi lo noto algo raro, tenía la mirada triste pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, últimamente solía ver ese tipo de gestos en el pecoso, tal vez le preocupaba algo o alguien, dirigió su mirada a la chica aun seguía con los auriculares puestos tarareando la tonada de la canción que estuviese escuchado en ese momento. Llegaron al punto donde se separaban, se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado, el rubio vio como el par se iba caminando conversando. Detuvo su andar y vio hacia el cielo, pensando en Yamaguchi, en cómo se encuentra por su culpa, en todas esas sensaciones que le hace sentir, la rabia que le da cuando lo ve con la "enana esa" y en el dolor en el pecho que siente todas las noches pensando que algún día tal vez una chica vea lo perfecto que es, pero tal vez ya lo hizo. Lo único que le queda es aceptarlo, aceptar su felicidad porque…

_-…Lo amo…-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que cosas no lo que es la vida de estos muchachos, pero bueno les gusto? si , si ya saben dejen un besho review~ <em>**

**_Hasta el sig. Capitulo chao~ _**


	5. Soy muy vulnerable ante su ser

**_Hola~ aquí esta el capitulo cinco de este extraño fic y para decirles que se pasen por mi tumblr aquí dejare el link en el subiré unas traducciones de unos cómics TsukiYma que encontré en tumblr a mas tardar el primero lo subo el sábado o el domingo y también no se si los subo ahí o a mi pagina de facebook nueva apenas la acabo de hacer por si las dudas también les dejo el link para que de paso le den un sensual like xD. bueno como ojala les guste el capitulo~ _**

**_ pages/Ruda-y-Cursi/735520353195636_**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Soy muy vulnerable ante su ser" <strong>_

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde que Hikari pasa casi la mayoría del tiempo con Yamaguchi y Tsukishima, todo era… HORRIBLE en palabras de el rubio y la pelinegra, siempre que intentaban llevarse bien terminaban insultándose, haciéndose bromas pesadas, pero el que la pasaba peor era Yamaguchi, siempre acababa en medio de sus guerras verbales el pobre ya estaba algo traumado por escuchar tanto palabrerío, también ha intentado de todo para que se lleven bien, pero lo único que tienen en común es que a ambos les sale natural ser sarcásticos y apáticos. Incluso intento salir con ambos una cita de "Amigos" pero todo salió de lo peor, los chicos no dejaban de ver a Hikari y decir lo linda que era y cada que pasaban por un lugar donde hubiese demasiadas chicas comenzaban a murmurar lo guapo que era Tsukishima, claro también se preguntaban que hacían con un chico "feo" como Yamaguchi, pero cuando escuchaban ese tipo de comentarios Kei y Yukio les lanzaban miradas de enojo a las personas, porque si las miradas mataran ese día habría demasiadas muertes, pero eso no fue lo peor cuando entraban a algún local siempre el mismo comentario de las mujeres mayores _Hacen tan linda pareja_ o _ve que lindos se ven juntos _ y para quienes iban era obvio, eran para esas personas que sentían odio el uno al otro desde el primer momento que se vieron, ambos se soportaban por Yamaguchi, lo hacían para que el pecoso no se sintiera mal, lo hacían solo por él.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en clase, cuando una chica de su clase se acerco a Tsukishima algo nerviosa.

-Tsukishima-kun, una chica de otra clase t-te manda esto – la chica le extendió un cuaderno al rubio – dijo que muchas g-gracias.

-Como sea – el rubio tomo el cuaderno, observo hacia la puerta, vio de pie a Yukki sonriendo y haciéndole un ademan en forma de despedida caminando hacia su aula

-Le prestaste un cuaderno a Yukki? – Pregunto curioso Yamaguchi – eso es raro

-No jamás lo hice tal vez lo tomo sin mi permiso - el rubio suspiro, abrió el cuaderno de él salió una hoja doblada a la mitad con algo escrito _Te veo en diez minutos en la biblioteca es importante, ni se te ocurra faltar o le muestro una foto tuya muy comprometedora a los del equipo de voleibol. Ve solo tu_ debajo de lo que tenia escrito había una carita con una sonrisa, el rubio arrugo el papel y lo guardo en su bolsillo – Tsk..

-Pasa algo Tsukki

-No

Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos y el de lentes salió del aula con la escusa de que se sentía algo mal e iría a la enfermería, camino lo más lento que podía de sus ganas no iría con la_ enana_ pero lo hacía solo por esa foto quería saber si tal cosa existía o solo lo hacía para molestarlo y si era eso la odiaría aun mas, aunque últimamente se ha sentido de una manera diferente, desde que la pelinegra pasaba casi todo el día con ellos se ha vuelto diferente, sentía una sensación diferente no sabía de qué manera expresarlo, cuando estaban los tres juntos había cierta calidez, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que odiara a la de metro cuarenta y siete. Llego a la biblioteca, tarde, pero no le importaba ser puntual con ella, igual solo lo quería para cualquier estupidez, entro a la sala no había nadie estaba completamente vacío, bueno a excepción de él y de la pelinegra que se encontraba de pie con cerca de uno de los libreros con un libro en mano.

-Hasta que por fin llegas – le dijo la oji-azul, molesta por su notable retraso – te dije diez minutos no media hora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Ve al punto quieres, y ahórrate toda tu rabieta – contesto neutral – que era ese asunto tan importante que querías verme?

-Es sobre Tadashi…

-Que pasa con Yamaguchi?

-No lo has notado, últimamente ha estado algo raro lo noto algo distraído, cuando lo veo pareciera que está feliz pero su mirada… lo delata tiene algo y ha estado actuando así desde hace varios días creo desde que me conto que le… molestaba algo – Yukio estaba a punto de decir que el pecoso estaba enamorado de el de lentes, por poco y revela algo que no debe de ser dicho aun – ¿Tu no lo has notado? O no sabes la razón de porque?

-Porque debería – a Tsukishima de la nada le entro un ataque de celos - tú eres la única que pasa más tiempo con él, que no están saliendo, eres su novia tu deberías saberlo, no es mi problema

-¡¿Que es lo que te pasa?! Por supuesto que no soy su novia, solo somos amigos, A-M-I-G-O-S – la joven le molesto la repentina actitud del rubio – ¿Por qué de repente te pones asi?... acaso tu

-Yo ¿Qué?

-¿Estas celoso verdad? – Kei se quedo callado, Hikari lo observo y recordó ese dicho que alguna vez escucho cuando vivía en Inglaterra, _"El que calla, otorga"_ – No lo puedo creer, es enserio, me sorprende que estés celoso

-No estoy celoso… - la pelinegra se rio ante lo dicho por el más alto – me voy no vale la pena hablar contigo – se dio la vuelta para retirarse

-Espera aun no termino de hablar contigo – lo tomo de la muñeca – no solo te cite para eso, quiero hacer algo para que Yamaguchi ya no se sienta tan mal cuando estamos juntos y sé que esto no te agradara la idea porque ni a mí me agrada pero… tenemos que llevarnos bien

-Ha! Estas bromeando tu y yo llevarnos bien, prefiero saltar de un puente antes de poder llevarme bien contigo – el rubio le puso un dedo en el pecho mientras sonreía de una manera burlona – que te quede claro que tu no me agradas

-Lo harías por Tadashi – la morena retiro su mano bruscamente, lo empujo un poco, Tsukishima hizo una mueca de molestia por lo dicho, Yukio rio por la repentina expresión que hiso el chico – se que te gusta Tadashi, a mi no me puedes engañar no creo que tus repentinos celos sean solo amistad, porque también te molesta que otras personas le hablen y lo toquen, también cuando le dicen _"feo",_ crees que no lo eh notado pero adivina que eres demasiado obvio

-¿Y que si me gusta?, acaso te molesta que me guste un chico, que me haya enamorado de Yamaguchi – Tsuki se molesto mas por las palabras de la persona que tenía enfrente – si tal vez si me molesta el hecho de que los demás lo toque con tanta confianza o que le hablen de una manera tan cariñosa y que le llamen de esa manera, pero eso ti no te importa

-Eso no es lo que me molesta, lo que me molesta es que seas un cobarde que no le ha dicho nada, si se que no es fácil pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo

-No pierdo nada?!, ¡nada!, hablas enserio que tal que se aleje, jamás me volvería a dirigir una sola palabra perdería… lo perdería a él y no quiero eso.

-Era tan difícil – Tsukishima vio a la pelinegra sorprendido por su respuesta – si tanto me odias ¿porque me has dicho todo esto?, porque de tan solo dos semanas de conocerte te conozco perfectamente también por todo lo que me han contado de ti, y sé que tu jamás dirías algo así ves que no te cuesta nada intentar llevarnos bien, siendo honesta yo no te odio tal vez si eres un tipo irritante pero sé que puedes llegar a ser alguien menos irritante, te diría amable pero eso es imposible

-Enserio aun me cuesta trabajo creer que en un momento como este hagas bromas y que Yamaguchi y tu sean amigos, yo al principio si te odiaba pero tal vez no seas una loca como pensaba y últimamente tu presencia no es tan desagradable como antes, me es difícil aceptarlo pero lo hare…

-Hacer qué?

-Intentare llevarme bien contigo será difícil pero con una condición

-Cual?

-Que no estés pegada a nosotros dos como un maldito chicle, es molesto, ¿entendiste? _Hikari _

-Ah! Me llamaste por mi nombre, es tan lindo de tu parte no decirme _enana_, y ¿te puedo decir Kei?~

-No

-Eh?! Que malo~

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la biblioteca entre bromas, pero ya no eran como antes estas eran bromas entre amigos, tal vez si funcione llevarse bien que podrían perder si lo intentaban, nada, además todo era por el bien de Yamaguchi. Cuando caminaban juntos alguien paso por junto a ellos, no se percataron de quien se trataba, pero la persona que los vio era alguien muy conocido, se trataba de Sugawara , vio como conversaban y noto algo diferente en el rubio noto como sonreía de una manera honesta y que la chica junto a él era la misma que iba siempre por Yamaguchi, esa chica también tenía algo diferente porque de tan solo haberla visto pocas veces siempre tenía una expresión de enojo pero de mera casualidad siempre era cuando estaba con el de lentes, ahora se le notaba más alegre incluso se veía más linda. Tal vez solo eran ideas suyas.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-

En el gimnasio todos tomaban un descanso del duro entrenamiento de Ukai, Yamaguchi estaba sentado junto a Sugawara, el peliplatino noto algo raro en el pecoso, desde hace varios días que lo noto pero creyó que no era nada, hasta que recordó lo que vio más temprano, le vino a la mente esa imagen de Tsukishima y Hikari juntos sonriendo como si fuesen una pareja.

-Yamaguchi, estas bien? – Pregunto algo preocupado – has estado un poco raro.

-Eh?, si estoy bien es solo que

-Aun te preocupa lo que me contaste sobre Tsukishima y aquella chica?

-No… recuerda lo que me dijo de… de que lo que sentía era amor… - la expresión de Yamaguchi detonaba tristeza – pues ahora me siento mal temo que…. Que esa persona se dé cuenta de lo que siento y me rechace

-Bueno tal vez no lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes – Sugawara le sonrió para que no se preocupara por ello – No te preocupes todo estará bien además creo que Hikari-san es una linda chica y no creo que te rechace después de todo son buenos amigos

-Eh? No se equivoca, Yukki no es la persona que me gusta – el pecoso se rasco la mejilla avergonzado – no entiendo porque siempre piensan eso

-Pero son muy cercanos y se conocen de tiempo atrás creí que era ella la persona que te gustaba

-No, se trata de alguien más que conozco desde hace más tiempo, a Yukki solo la conozco desde hace no más de un año.

-Increíble, ustedes dos parece como si se conociesen desde hace más tiempo, de hecho creí que eran amigos desde la infancia

-Bueno ella es mi vecina desde que tenía 9 o 10 no recuerdo bien, pero en ese tiempo jamás hablábamos fue hasta hace un año que comenzamos nuestra amistad es raro que en tan poco tiempo seamos tan cercanos

-Si es algo raro, lo siento malinterprete todo

-A-ah no se preocupe Sugawara-san, no me molesta

-Está bien.

-O-O-O-O-O-

Cuando acabaron las practicas Yamaguchi y Tsukishima se fueron juntos como lo hacían siempre, pero les hacía falta algo, una persona _molesta_ e _irritante_ para el rubio, Yukio esta vez no se quedo a esperarlos _-Así que si lo tomo enserio eh…-_ pensó el de lentes. El recorrido a casa fue tranquilo sin la presencia de la _enana_ que siempre se la pasaba molestando al más alto, para ambos jóvenes les resultaba algo incomodo el ambiente sin razón alguna, siempre se iban juntos de regreso a casa no entendía él porque se sentían tan incómodos, querían hablar pero las palabras se quedaban atoradas con temor a decir algo que haga que el ambiente se torne mas incomodo y tenso de lo que ya es, de repente el pecoso miraba de reojo a su compañero para saber qué tipo de expresión tenía en ese momento pero siempre era sorprendido por Tsukishima e inmediatamente desviaba la mirada _-…Tan bobo, pero adorable…-_ pensó el rubio, tal vez la pelinegra si tenía algo de razón, tal vez pero tal vez debería decir lo que siente por él, si que ambos estaban hechos un lio, ambos tenían ese algo que los volvía locos; Tsukishima tenía la manía de de acelerar el ritmo cardíaco del pecoso, Yamaguchi poseía la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto es su vida y que se moría por besar. Cuando estaban juntos nada existía solo eran ellos.

_-… ¿Acaso escucharas el ruidoso latido de mi corazón?...-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y les gusto el capitulo?, tengo que decir que ya casi se acerca la confesión pero no sin antes agregarle un poco de DRAMA! si tendra drama y tal vez demasiado...nah mentira solo un poquis pero bueno ojala les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme un estupido y sensual Review~ *si quieren tampoco los obligo* bueno hasta el sig. capitulo<em>**

**_Bye Bye~ c:_**


	6. Y en verdad me dolió

_**Creo que esta vez me tarde en actualizar y me disculpo, tarde porque por mis estudios ya que este semestre a sido de lo peor , jamas en mi vida había odiado tanto la escuela, pero eso jo fue lo pero también me enferme y ahí no muchas cosas pero al fin pude subir el nuevo capitulo lleno de drama... bueno no mucho pero pues ya ojala les guste quedo algo corto pero pues para el siguiente lo haré mas largo no se preocupen y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic. si mas disfruten el capitulo~**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"_**Y en verdad… me dolió"**_

Tal vez no fue tan mala idea el llevarse bien, Yukio hablaba mas con Tsukishima incluso Yamaguchi noto un gran cambio en la relación de esos dos, ya no insultaban tan seguido, en una que otra ocasión si se hacían comentarios sarcásticos pero solo eso, también noto que la pelinegra casi no pasaba más tiempo con los dos como lo hacían cuando se llevan mal, se preguntaba si es que acaso había ocurrido algo entre ellos dos de lo que él no se ha dado cuenta o tal vez lo que le dijo Hinata hace pocos días.

:_FlashBack:_

_-Hey Yamaguchi… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le pregunto un curioso pelinaranja _

_-Claro, aunque ya lo haces hehe – dijo con una sonrisa – ¿qué es lo que pasa?_

_-Pues eh notado a Tsukishima algo raro últimamente _

_-A-ah sí._

_-Sí, últimamente ha estado muy alegre, creo que es desde que esa chica la que tiene el cabello teñido de gris y es muy bajita… Hikari-san – decía mientras hacía unos mohines extraños – y acaso ellos tienen ese tipo de relación _

_-¿Qué tipo de relación? _

_-Que si están saliendo acaso, se que Hikari es una buena amiga tuya pero no te lo ha mencionado acaso – Yamaguchi sintió un repentino dolor en el pecho por lo que dijo la persona que tenía su lado, porque tal vez ¿tenía razón? _

_-No, creo que lo olvido pero no creo que estén saliendo _

_-Eh! ¿Por qué?_

_-Pues ellos dos nunca se han llevado muy bien que digamos pero si lo están que mas da mientras ellos sean felices –sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad solo para ocultar lo que en ese momento sentía – después de todo soy su amigo y tengo que apoyarlos ¿verdad?_

_-Supongo – Hinata noto la expresión triste de Yamaguchi – no te pongas así tal vez solo sea otra cosa_

_: Fin del FlashBack:_

Tal vez no era cierto, porque ellos se odian ¿verdad?, no hay nada en el mundo que haga que estén juntos, según él no tenían nada en común así que es posible que el rubio prefiera mil veces salir con una de las irritantes chicas que se le han confesado antes de salir con Yukio. El pecoso agito la cabeza para deshacerse de esas ideas porque si seguía perdido en sus pensamientos se le haría tarde, salió de su casa y frente a él ya se encontraba Hikari esperándolo para poder irse juntos pero esta vez tenía algo diferente, su cabello, ya no era como lo acostumbraba a traer ahora era completamente negro, el flequillo y las puntas dejaron de ser de ese color gris algo deprimente, ahora lo que lo hacía resaltar era un simple, pequeño y colorido moño rojo tampoco estaba lacio como de costumbre ahora estaba algo rizado de las puntas, sus labios tenían un ligero brillo, ¿a qué se debía este repentino cambio?, si bien tenía claro que su amiga no era de las que se interesaban por la moda y todo esas cosas ella era más del tipo sencilla y desalineada pero cómoda.

-Buenos días Yukki – saludo con su sonrisa menos fingida – te ves algo

-Diferente – completo Hikari – quería probar algo nuevo y pues… ¿no se ve muy extravagante?

-No, te queda bien

-Enserio! Qué bien creí que era demasiado

-Yukki, ¿porque este repentino cambio?

-Eh? Pues no lo sé solo quería verme más… femenina, era extraña la forma en la que siempre traía el cabello no era linda según la gente

-Pero tú no eres así – la chica sonrió ante lo dicho, si que la conocía bien

-Lo sé, se que yo soy de las que no les importa lo que dice la gente de mi, pero ya me hacía falta un cambio además me gusta cómo me veo, pero tú qué crees ¿acaso no me queda este estilo?

-No, bueno si se te ve bien pero solo digo que será raro verte así, me costara trabajo acostumbrarme

-He!, pues acostúmbrate rápido y gracias

Yukio le sonrió a Tadashi de la manera más sincera que podía pero esta no fue muy bien recibida, ya que sabia el porqué de ese cambio tal vez sea por Tsukishima. Sabe que no debe sacar conclusiones apresuradas, que primero debe preguntar o que si tuvieran ese tipo de relación su amiga ya le hubiera contado después de todo son buenos amigos pero entonces no entiende porque le duele tanto ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de la persona que más ama y saber que esa sonrisa no es para él, que posiblemente esos sentimientos que ha ocultado por tanto tiempo de la nada sean desechados y hechos pedazos, _-"No es momento de sacar ideas apresuradas"_- pensó, pero como no hacerlo viendo la escena que tiene enfrente. Tsukishima hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida o más que eso con Hikari, ahí estaba de nuevo ese horrible dolor en el pecho que te hace querer gritar todo eso que sientes, llorar de dolor, odio y demás pero no tienes que soportarlo porque si esa persona es feliz tu también lo eres sin importar que.

El camino es diferente se siente extraño, Yamaguchi esta a la izquierda del rubio y Yukio a su derecha, van en silencio como siempre Tsukki con sus auriculares al igual que la pelinegra escuchando quien sabe que canción, esta ultima ve de reojo a su mejor amigo, lo nota algo raro desde esta mañana pero no quiere sacar el tema a conversación, no en ese momento, lo hará en la noche cuando tenga su charla nocturna como todas las noches bueno si es que no había escusas esta vez porque últimamente el pecoso le ponía demasiadas escusas, _que estaba muy cansado_ o _tenía demasiada tarea_ , no sabía si creerle y seguirle el juego o sacarle la verdad de porque no quiere hablar con ella, lo mejor sería la primera pero solo por el momento después hablaría seriamente con él.

-O-O-O-O-

Era ya la hora del almuerzo todos salían para poder disfrutar del corto descanso que tenían, los mismo hacia Yamaguchi quien iba a un lado de Tsukishima, el día de hoy al de lentes le dieron ganas de almorzar en el aula de música ya que según cierta chica bajita había mencionado algo acerca de que siempre estaba vacía esa aula, pensó que sería buena estar ahí esa sería su oportunidad de estar a solas con Tadashi así que aprovecho esa pequeña oportunidad. Llegaron al aula, en ella había varios instrumentos pero lo que más resaltaba era el piano que estaba ahí, tomaron asiento en unos de los pupitres que ahí se encontraban, al momento en que Yamaguchi se sentó vio que había un cuaderno alcanzo a notar que en una esquina de este tenía el nombre de alguien, _Hikari Yukio. -"Tal vez lo olvido"- _ Dijo para si mismo pensado que no sería escuchado.

-Eh?, dijiste algo?

-Ah?, n-no es solo que este cuaderno es de Yukki, tal vez lo olvido aquí me había dicho que le gustaba venir mucho a este lugar cuando no quiere estar en clases

-Como sea, no creí que ella fuera el tipo de chica que le gusta saltarse las clases – dijo en forma de burla – que tonta.

-Tskki… no deberías hablar de ella así

-¿Por qué no? Acaso te molesta?

-N-no pero… sabes que mejor olvídalo

-Tch… - Yamaguchi dejo el tema tal vez lo mejor sería olvidar eso por el momento, abrió el cuaderno para ver que si era de una materia importante que posiblemente le tocara después del almuerzo – No debería hacer eso ¿no crees?

-No creo que a Yukki le moleste ella hace lo mismo con mis cuadernos

-Aburrido.

El pecoso siguió con la mirada en el cuaderno leyendo lo que decía ya que no se trataba de ninguna materia, se traba de poemas, tal vez canciones pero la que más le gusto fue la que estaba en la última página, solo eran unas cuantas líneas pero lo que decían era de alguna manera hermoso:

"_**Tocarte, como a un violín. Con sentimiento, con fineza, y en su correcto momento, con frenesí." **_

Jamás había creído que su amiga escribiera algo así, sabía que era algo _atrevida_ pero esto era demasiado, siguió leyendo el contenido de ese cuaderno algunas cosas eran bellas otras tristes y una que otra excitante o atrevida en el sentido de hacer una propuesta indecente tal vez quien sabe pero quien era él para juzgar lo que hacía su amiga. La campana sonó dando a entender que el descanso había terminado, Yamaguchi quito su vista pero lo que vio frente a él lo dejo en shock, Tsukishima estaba dormido, esa era la mejor vista que había visto hasta ahora, pero ese no era el momento de deleitarse con semejante escena tenía que despertarlo si no llegarían tarde a clase pero si se enojaba por hacerlo, su mente estaba hecha un lio, de repente sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la cadera haciendo que se asustara y eso no ayudaba en nada.

-Y-yukki no hagas eso – susurro el pecoso a la más baja – me asustaste

-Lo siento, ve a clase yo le digo que te fuiste cuando despierte – dijo en voz baja para no despertar a Tsukishima – no te preocupes

-Pero…

-Anda ve no pasa nada yo le invento algo y así no se molesta contigo además me muero por hacerle una broma

-Yukki no que piensas hacer mejor lo hago yo ahora

-Es broma ya vete

-E-está bien – Tadashi salió del aula para no llegar más tarde de lo que ya iba a la clase, solo esperaba que su compañero no se molestara por no despertarlo y que Hikari no le fuera hacer alguna bromita

-O-O-O-O-O-

Al fin las clases habían terminado pero no todo era bueno en eso, Tsukishima jamás había vuelto de la aula de música lo que preocupo a Yamaguchi porque tal vez se molesto pero que mas daba ojala y su amiga le haya dicho una buena escusa para que no se molestara tanto si es posible, suspiro, se puso de pie tomo sus cosas y las del rubio y fue salió de aula para buscar a su compañero e ir a sus respectivas actividades del club. Camino hasta llegar a la puerta de dicha aula estuvo a punto de abrirla pero las voces de que se encontraban dentro lo hicieron detenerse.

-Agr, me estresas y claro que no es mentira todo esto, te mostrare que voy enserio

-Si claro

-Que ¿acaso no me crees?, porque no es bueno negarse al amor y menos cuando puede ser del más puro y excitante amor que se te está ofreciendo.

-Claro que no me estoy negando.

Todo en ese momento estaba mal porque tenía que haber llegado en ese momento, porque demonios no despertó a Tsukishima en el momento que debía así no hubiera escuchado todo eso, dejo las cosas de Kei en la puerta para irse lo mejor era no verlo en ese momento, quería estar solo, llegar a casa para que nadie lo viera llorar. Decidido salió de la escuela incluso ese día faltaría a la práctica de hoy en ese momento no quería saber de nada ni de nadie.

Sus pasos eran lentos, tenía la mirada baja y lagrimas en sus ojos, de repente gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo gris, llovía, al menos así las lágrimas no se notarían tanto. Ahora si no tenía nada, la única persona en la que podía confiar le mintió y ahora sale con la persona que más amo en su corta vida, dolía saber eso, saber que te han arrebatado lo que más te importaba y que lo ha hecho la persona en la que mas confiabas, pero que mas da solo tendría que soportarlo, si guardo todos esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo podrá hacerlo por un poco más.

_-"Que mas da al fin y al cabo no somos nada"-_ dijo a la nada con una sonrisa y ríos en los ojos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y, como me quedo? esta es la primera vez que escribo algo con tanto drama *okno* pero bueno que es lo que pasara habra ¿peleas?, ¿lagrimas?, ¿confesiones?, ¿lemon? quien sabe solo queda esperar para el sig. capitulo para ver que pasa y haber si a Tsukishima ya se deja de sus cosas y se tira encima de Yamaguchi y le da duro no creen pero. bien si les gusto que bueno ya saben me hacen feliz <strong>_

_**Y acepto de todo criticas buenas,malas, tomatazos, golpes, patadas, Galletas, nuttela, chocolate, helado, gomitas, un Ymaguchi desnudo, Reviews, DE TODO. **_


	7. Perdedor

**_Dios mio! siento que actualice demasiado rápido, pero es lo que pasa cuando escucho canciones tristes . bien este capitulo quedo no se extraño no entiendo porque me salio esto cuando tenia algo diferente a lo planeado pero pues que me sale esto pero bueno ojala les guste y se queden con cara de WTF? como yo, porque si así me quede cuando termine de escribir y lo leí . bien si mas disfruten del drama_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_**Perdedor"**_

El molesto ruido del reproductor a todo volumen le molestaba, era un chirriante sonido de una de esas canciones que está de moda, de esas que tienen una letra atrevida, haciendo una insinuación a cometer actos carnales e impuros, sabía perfectamente quien era el propietario de aquel reproductor o más bien propietaria.

-Al fin despiertas bello durmiente, sabes ya es el último periodo y tu dormido – dijo la oji-azul en modo de burla mientras conectaba sus auriculares de nueva cuenta a su reproductor – estaba a punto de irme y dejarte aquí

-Tch, cállate tu voz es molesta… - el rubio se froto la nuca, le dolía por la incómoda posición en la que había quedado - ¿Dónde está Yamaguchi?, al idiota se le olvido despertarme

-Hey!... se fue, yo le dije que lo hiciera porque tenía algo que decirte, creí que te despertarías desde que llegue aquí pero sí que tienes el sueño profundo

-Porque lo hiciste? y de qué diablos quieres hablar conmigo

-Solo que se te están adelantando mi amigo, deberías tener cuidado con lo tuyo no crees

-De que hablas?

-Que yo que tú me confesaba antes de que se te adelanten – la pelinegra sonrió ladinamente para hacer enojar a su acompañante – ya están descubriendo la lindura de Tadashi

-…No te creo…

-Eh? No te escuche, ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

-Que ¡No te creo!

- Agr, me estresas y claro que no es mentira todo esto, te mostrare que voy enserio – Hikari se puso de pie y camino hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de Tsukishima

-Si claro – Kei sonrió ante el intento de la chica por hacerlo enojar

-Que ¿acaso no me crees?, porque no es bueno negarse al amor – la morena se sentó sobre el pupitre que estaba enfrente de el de lente, cruzo las piernas de una manera que hizo que su falda se alzara un poco, sonrió de una manera traviesa como si estuviera a punto de cometer una travesura – y menos cuando puede ser del más puro y excitante amor que se te está ofreciendo.

-Claro que no me estoy negando.

-Pues no parece que estés haciendo esfuerzo alguno – Yukio tomo de la camisa a Tsukishima acercándolo lo suficiente a su rostro como si quisiera besarlo, pero claro que esa no era su intención, el rubio puso sus manos en el mueble, a cada lado de la joven – mas te vale que te des prisa, si no quieres que te ganen_ loser~_

-Tch – Tsukishima se quedo viendo a los ojos de Hikari transmitiéndolo todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento, la antes mencionada no soltaba a Kei de la camisa y no le evitaba la mirada al más alto – tu qué crees que pensarían si nos vieran de esta manera?, en especial las chicas de mi clase que te odian.

-Que piensen lo que quieran… - se mordió el labio inferior – sabes odio admitirlo pero eres atractivo, y en este momento no sé porque tengo tantas ganas de besarte – Tsukishima rio ante lo dicho, se acerco mas a la persona que tenía en frente, cuando quedo lo suficientemente cerca de su oído le susurro unas cuantas palabras que hicieron estremecer a la oji-azul.

-Eres malditamente mala – Yukio soltó una leve risa, se alejo del chico solo para dirigirle una mirada de odio y de alguna manera deseo – No vuelvas a tocarme de nuevo

-O-O-O-O-

Sugawara estaba algo intranquilo con lo que acaba de ver, y no ayudaba en nada la expresión que tenia Yamaguchi con lo que le había dicho antes de irse, el pecoso se había encontrado con el diciéndole que no podría asistir a la práctica de hoy con la escusa de que se sentía mal, pero ahora sabía bien el porqué, la razón simple fue a buscar algo que se le había olvidado en su aula acompañado de Tanaka y pues para acortar camino pasaron por el edificio donde casualmente se encuentra la aula de música, ahí fue donde vieron algo que los dejo sin palabras; Tsukishima Kei prácticamente sobre una chica, ya que tenía las manos recargadas una a cada lado de la joven, tenían sus rostros peligrosamente juntos.

-Eh?!, ese es Tsukishima? – dijo Tanaka sorprendido ante tal escena – ese maldi-

-Shh, te van a escuchar – el peli-platino silencio al otro para evitar ser descubiertos.

Sabía que estaba mal espiarlos pero tenía que ver que sucedía porque tal vez solo es un malentendido, pero vamos quién diablos pensaría que eso no es lo que parece si están prácticamente a punto de cometer actos impuros y en la escuela, además si la cosa subía de tono tenía que estar ahí para evitarlo porque no iba dejar que hicieran _**eso**_ en ese lugar, además tendría que guardar este secreto por el bien de Yamaguchi. Hace poco se dio cuenta de que si el pecoso no estaba enamorado de aquella curiosa chica entonces era obvio que lo estaba de Tsukishima, no lo culpa, siempre están juntos desde quien sabe cuando era inevitable que no se enamoraba. Tendría que evitar que los demás se enteraran de esto porque si no le dirían a Yamaguchi y sí que sería difícil ya que Tanaka lo había visto también, sabía perfectamente que él le diría a Nishinoya y este haría un escándalo por ello haciendo que tarde o temprano Tadashi se enterara de todo, esto lo pondría peor de lo que lo había visto hace unos momentos.

-Tanaka ni se te ocurra decirle a alguien sobre esto

-Eh? ¿Porque?

-Solo no lo hagas si, o se desatara el caos créeme

-Está bien

Ambos jóvenes se retiraron del lugar dejando atrás un horrible secreto.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Estaba cansado, jadeaba por la distancia que llevaba corriendo desde Karasuno pequeñas gotas de sudor caían de su frente los cascos hacían un molesto ruido al correr y chocaban contra su mejilla, pero que importaba ni siquiera le importaba el castigo que recibiría mañana por irse de la práctica, tampoco se molesto en cambiarse aun iba con la ropa que utilizaba para las practicas, solo quería ver cuanto antes a esa persona para explicarle lo que fuera que allá visto o escuchado que no sacara conclusiones apresuradas.

¿Qué había pasado? Simple Tsukishima salió del aula junto con la morena y le sorprendió ver sus cosas fuera como si alguien se las hubiera llevado pero eso no fue lo que le hizo sentir así sino que ese alguien no le espero para ir a las actividades del club, si se molesto sinceramente pero no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando llegara al club, en cuanto piso el gimnasio Sugawara le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos eso era raro del vice-capitán, busco con la mirada al pecoso pero no lo vio por ningún lado. _–"No está"_ – escucho a sus espaldas, se giro y vio al peli-platino, -_"Sera mejor que arregles lo que has hecho tú y tu novia si es que son eso"_ – se quedo en shock por lo dicho porque automáticamente recordó lo que paso con Yukio hace un rato, ahora estaba claro porque sus cosas estaban en ese lugar, Yamaguchi había visto y posiblemente había escuchado, era definitivo lo odiaría.

Después de eso salió del gimnasio para ir directo a la casa de Yamaguchi para aclarar todo, que eso no había sido más que un malentendido y si lo necesita diría la verdad aunque le costara admitirlo, le diría que lo ama. Llego, estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de aquel que le robaba el corazón, el dueño de sus sueños húmedos (porque si los tuvo), aquel que poseía esa sonrisa que se moría por besar, pero sabía que en estos momento lo odiaría más que a nadie. Toco la puerta, espero, nadie le habría volvió a tocar seguían sin atender, siguió golpeando la puerta con algo de fuerza, dejo de hacerlo unos segundos y cuando estuvo a punto de retomar el golpeteo le interrumpió una voz.

-Vete – Yamaguchi estaba al otro lado de la puerta, lo estuvo desde que escucho el primer golpe pero no quería ver a la persona del otro lado de esta, tampoco quería que le viera la cara, tenía los ojos hinchados por todas las lágrimas que había derramado.

-Yamaguchi, abre

-No… y por favor vete Tsukki…

-No me iré hasta que me abras, tengo que hablar contigo.

-Tsukki, no p-por favor vete, no hagas e-esto –la voz del pecoso sonaba entrecortada como si estuviera llorando – enserio v-vete

-¡NO! ¡No me iré hasta que abras la maldita puerta! – Tsukishima golpeo con fuerza la puerta estaba enojado en ese momento – no sé qué fue lo viste o escuchaste pero créeme que no es lo que parece déjame explicarte… por favor Tadashi.

-…Tsukki… Yo, y-yo no puedo, no has esto mas difícil por favor vete.

-…Bien me voy pero quiero que sepas que mañana vendré de nuevo y que no importa que no me iré hasta que me abras esta puerta así tenga que derribarla… me voy.

Ahora que era ese dolor que sentía en pecho porque dolía tanto quería que todo esto parara, no le gustaba sentir celos por el de lentes, pero sabía perfectamente que es una de las consecuencias por amar, por querer lo imposible y saber que jamás podrás tener. Ahora no solo sentía eso estaba confundido, no entendía el porqué se había puesto así su amigo, tan importante era lo que le tenía que decir, quien sabe pero mañana volvería y tendría que ser valiente, enfrentar lo que sea que le vaya a decir aunque solo le diga que si, si tiene una relación con su amiga, lo tendrá que aceptar por la felicidad de ambos aunque eso implique sentirse muerto, porque si así se siente él cuando vez a la persona que amas con alguien más, que sus besos son para otros labios y sus manos se entrelazaran con otras.

Para Yamaguchi no había nada que le hiciera más feliz y nada que le hiciera más triste que Kei. Porque él se enamoro sabiendo lo que era, sabiendo que su amor no iba a ser fácil, que le iba a extrañar, que iba ser muy difícil verlo con alguien más, porque nadie le dijo que el amor era algo tan complicado, porque donde Tsukishima sonreía él tenía ganas de sacarse el corazón. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba llorando por lo que una vez le saco sonrisas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creo que ya odian a Yukki no se preocupen yo también lo hice pero tengo que aclarar que ella no es así jamas le haría algo que lastime a Ymaguchi *aunque ya lo hizo* ,y también llore con el final de este capitulo y mas porque lo estaba escribiendo mientras escuchaba la Skinny love de Birdy y dios parecía magdalena TTwTT pero ya que les pareció,¿Ya quieren la confesión? ¿Quieren que Tsukki ya viole a Yamaguchi? porque yo si, bien asta el sig. capitulo lo sabremos~ Bye Bye~ <strong>_

_**¿Reviews? C:**_


	8. Aclara tus pensamientos

"_**Aclara tus pensamientos" **_

Sábado por la mañana, sobre una cama envuelto en aquellas sabanas blancas con su teléfono móvil leyendo todos y cada unos de los mensajes que le habían llegado desde un día antes, molestos, si y demasiado cada 5 minutos llegaba uno nuevo incluso a esa hora aun sabiendo que la persona que se los envía es de esas que se levantan tarde el fin de semana, que esa noche no había dormido no más de cuatro horas pero que mas podía hacer. ¿Por qué los mensajes? Fácil, la persona quería una explicación de porque de repente un chico alto, rubio y de lentes fue a hacerle un escándalo a su casa el mismo día que le rompieron el corazón, en realidad no hizo escándalo solo fue a pedir de la manera más atenta –no te cierto grado de sarcasmo en la oración – que solucionara lo que había causado aunque ella no tuviera la culpa, bueno tal vez si un poco, pero eso no era motivo para ir a su casa a hablarle de esa manera, pero así lo hizo, hizo caso a lo que se le ordeno fue a casa del Yamaguchi pero este no le abrió, duro cera de media hora tocando la puerta pero nada por eso se decidió por mandarle mensajes.

_**-Enserio ya no me vas a hablar, créeme que si escuchas lo que tengo que decir ya no te molestare.**_

Fue el último mensaje que le llego.

_**-Yukki… no hay nada que explicar si y por favor deja de mandar mensajes.**_

Fue lo que envió en respuesta a todos los mensajes que había recibido, se sentía mal pero en ese momento no quería saber nada ni de nadie, porque a quien le darían ganas de ver a la persona en que más confiabas y que ahora posiblemente este saliendo con la persona que te gusta.

-O-O-O-O-O-

-Agrr… mierda – Yukio lanzo su teléfono a su cama con enojo, porque claramente estaba molesta. Camino en círculos en su habitación buscando la forma de poder hablar con Yamaguchi aun sabiendo que este no quiere verla ni en pintura probablemente pero ella lo haría así tenga que ser por las malas. – Ya! Como demonios no lo pensé antes – la morena se dio un golpe en la frente por su repentina idea podría decirse, tomo la silla que tenia frente a su escritorio, la coloco frente a su armario y se subió en ella para poder alcanzar una pequeña caja, era una cajita negra con detalles plateados muy bonita, al abrirla sonó una melodía tranquila al parecer era una cajita musical, la melodía era tranquila pero algo tétrica como esas que suenan en las películas de terror, pero a ella le gustaba – no quería llegar a esto Tadashi – de la cajita saco una llave que tenia atado un pequeño listón rojo y un pequeño dije en forma de corazón. Hikari salió de su habitación, con la llave en la mano derecha, decidida que si su queridísimo amigo no le abriría la puerta ella entraría.

Salió de su hogar, y cada paso que daba inexplicablemente se sentía cada vez más nerviosa, tal vez era porque el pecoso ya la odia de verdad, que la odiaba hasta tal punto de no querer saber nada de ella, comenzó a sentir cierta molestia en los ojos sentí que la mirada se le nublaba poco a poco. Llego, llego al frente de la puerta de aquella casa donde cada noche tenia conversaciones estúpidas, serias, divertida y triste. Toco la puerta aun sabiendo que no le abrirían, extrañamente rio porque tal vez se merecía esto, por haberse metido donde no le llaman, apretó la llave con fuerza en se pecho conteniendo las lagrimas que luchaban por salir pero no, no señor ella era Hikari Yukio la que nunca dejaría que alguien la viera llorar ni siquiera de las personas a las que más quiere porque ella era una sentimental hipócrita; siente demasiado y expresa muy poco.

Suspiro, coloco la llave en la cerradura, la giro abriendo la puerta, entro a paso lento ideando alguna forma de entrar a la habitación de Tadashi, subió las escaleras hasta que quedo frente a la habitación del chico, sin miedo y con todo el valor que pudo juntar en ese momento abrió la puerta. Entro y lo vio ahí, sentado en el suelo recargado en el borde de la cama en sus hombros reposaba una toalla, su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo al parecer no hacía mucho que se había duchado, estaba leyendo aquel libro que le había prestado varios mese atrás, Hikari se acerco sentándose a su lado.

-La llave era solo para emergencias – el pecoso no quito la vista de su libro, en ese momento a la chica la persona que tenía enfrente le parecía tan diferente – ¿a qué viniste?

-Esta es una emergencia – la oji-azul recargo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Yamaguchi – ¿me dejarías explicarte?

-Ya te dije que no hay nada que explicar Yu… Hikari

-Tú no eres así, tú jamás me llamarías por mi apellido… enserio déjame te explico.

-….-

-Tsukishima me lo explico todo, ¿nos viste?, cuando estábamos en el aula de música.

-Si…

-Pues sé que esto sonara estúpido pero… no es lo que parece – Tadashi cerró el libro, ya que en ningún momento había quitado su vista de el – de seguro también escuchaste de lo que hablábamos, ¿verdad?, pero que fue lo que exactamente escuchaste

-Hablaban… sobre amor

-Ah eso, ya veo que no escuchaste la conversación completa – la más baja soltó un suspiro – por eso te dije que me dejaras explicarte, el titán ese y yo no somos nada, no sé porque la gente se empeña en creer que tenemos algo, si ya sé que la posición en la estábamos en ese momento decía lo contrario pero yo solo lo hice para molestarlo ya sabes cómo soy.

- Si te conozco perfectamente, pero como esperas que te crea si últimamente te la pasas más cerca de Tsukki, quiero decir se odiaban pero de la nada se empiezan a llevar bien eso es extraño

-Eso también tiene una explicación.

-Ah sí, ¿cuál?

-Intentaba llevarme bien con el – Yukio rio bajito – estúpido no, que yo quiera llevarme bien con alguien, no sé qué demonios me está pasando primero soy la chica ruda que odia a casi todo el mundo y no le importa lo que digan sobre mi pero ahora quiero ser mas femenina y llevarme bien con los demás, loco ¿no crees?

-Demasiado – ambos jóvenes rieron como si se tratara de una broma demasiado graciosa, Tadashi se quito la toalla que traía en los hombros y la dejo a un lado – tú no eres así, no cambies si le vas a gustar a alguien va a ser porque eres tú misma y no lo que los demás quieren, no intentes ser lo que los demás desean además esa no es la Yukki que yo conozco.

-Gracias… y ya ¿me perdonas?

-Pero si no hiciste nada porque debería, además quiero saber porque hablan de amor tú y Tsukki.

-A-ah, pu-pues veras la cosa es que – se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos el aquella habitación, se estaba poniendo nerviosa, nunca creyó que le llegara preguntar sobre la conversación que tuvieron y ahora que es lo que le diría, porque no piensa decirle que Tsukishima está enamorado de él, aunque quisiera a ella no le corresponde decir eso tienen que ser ellos los que se confiesen ese amor que sienten el uno por el otro – mira qué más quisiera yo decirte pero no puedo, ¿entiendes? es cuestión de vida o muerte hehe!

-Yukki te conozco, y no creo que la cosa sea tan mala, ya dime

-No! Y sabes mejor me voy, Tsukishima no tarda en llegar

-Eh?! T-tsukki va a venir?

-Claro que va a venir, quiere hablar contigo por todo esto que ha pasado, créeme será mejor que te prepares.

-¿Porque me tengo que preparar? Que no solo vamos a hablar, n-no entiendo porque tengo que prepararme.

-Solo hazlo, me voy te veo mañana o el lunes – Yukki saco su teléfono y comenzó a escribir, posiblemente estaba mandando un mensaje –posiblemente el martes, quién sabe, como sea. Bye~ Bye~

-N-nos vemos Yukki.

Yamaguchi se quedo viendo como su amiga salía del la habitación dejándolo confundido, pero más que nada estaba nervioso. Ahora que lo pensaba bien de qué es lo que hablarían, sabía que Tsukishima quería explicarle, pero ya sabía todo lo que necesitaba, bueno casi todo ahora solo lo que le interesaba era saber el porqué se comporto así el día de ayer, tal vez se puso así porque en verdad le molesto que malentendiera todo, que odiaba tanto la sola idea de que pensaran que salía con Yukio.

_No Tadashi no saques conclusiones apresuras _recuerda lo que paso estos días pensó mientras se daba pequeños golpes en las mejillas para despejar su mente, tendría que esperar a que Kei le explicara, salió de su habitación, sentía algo de sed y además pensó que sería buena idea esperar la llegada del rubio en la sala de su hogar, bajo las escaleras fue hacia la cocina abrió la nevera y saco una botella de jugo, fue a la sala y se tiro sobre el sofá. No tenía ni idea de que podía hacer mientras esperaba, necesitaba relajarse pero ¿cómo?, en ese momento recordó algo que posiblemente lo relajara, Hikari le había regalado en su cumpleaños un reproductor de música –que muy pocas veces utilizaba – según ella dijo porque tenía pésimo gusto musical y pues como "buena amiga" le obsequio un iPod con una buena cantidad de canciones, le había dicho que no se preocupara por el género que la mayoría eran tranquilas que no había nada de Metal, Rock pesado, ni nada por el estilo que solo eran canciones con tonadas tranquilas, que la más escandalosa tal vez sería la penúltima canción. Fue a buscar dicho aparato, cuando lo encontró se volvió a tirar en el sofá, se coloco los auriculares y le dio play a la primera canción. Era una de las que más le gustaban, era lenta y tranquila, le gustaba, _Special Death _era el nombre de la canción, una canción con una letra sin sentido según el ya que jamás entendió a la perfección lo que decía la mujer al cantar. Soltó un largo suspiro esto sí que era difícil, le ponía demasiado nervioso saber que en cualquier momento llegaría aquella persona que le robaba el sueño. Cerró los ojos un momento para poder tranquilizarse un poco, comenzó a sentirse algo cansado, no había dormido muy bien anoche a lo mucho solo pudo descansar tres o cuatro horas, sino es que menos, en ese momento no supo que mas paso porque se había quedado dormido.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_-_Y a hable con Tadashi, ahora te toca a ti y será mejor que le digas la verdad sobre lo que sientes por el…._ _Deje una copia de la llave de su casa en el buzón. Me debes un graaannn Favor ¿entendiste?__

_-_Bien, y claro que le diré lo que siento… por cierto__

_-__Antes de que continúes… quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo que hice en el aula de música… mejor dicho por todo, por entrometerme entre su "amistad"_

_-__Porque el sarcasmo en amista? Sabes de echo si no te hubieras entrometido jamás llegaría este momento, se que no soy de los que dicen esto a menudo pero… Gracias_

_-_¡Wow!, Tsukishima "El apático y arrogante" Kei dándome las gracias, se acabara el mund__o__

_-que graciosa como sea estoy a punto de llegar, en pocas palabras colgare_

_-_Ah! Claro Bye, bye~ Kei-kun hehe~__

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Cómodo, era la forma en la que se sentía en ese momento, no recordaba que el sofá de su casa fuera tan cómodo, se removió un poco abrazo lo que tal vez podría ser su almohada pero era demasiado firme y grande para serlo, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos pero cuando noto lo que tenía a su lado y se sorprendió demasiado que callo de la cama, no podía creer lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

-T-tsukki… ¿que?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Les prometo que ahora si para el próximo ya <strong>__**ay lemon se los juro solo esperen y me disculpo por mi tardanza pero pues ya casi se acaba el semestre y estoy intentando salvar tres materias en las que peligro, pero ya también tengo que decir que se acerca y que también tardare en actualizar el siguiente capitulo porque toda esta semana tengo exámenes pero cuando terminen comenzare a escribir .  
><strong>_

_**Hasta el prox. capitulo C: **_

_**¿Reviews? ~**_


	9. Maldita sea, ¡Te amo!

**_3,923 palabras bebes~_**

**_Al fin soy libre de los exámenes!, me disculpo si me tarde en actualizar enserio lo siento mucho, pero al fin como prometí traigo el capitulo con confesión y lemon. Tengo que decir que es la primera vez que escribo Lemon y no se si me haya salido bien o no, pero ojala les guste pase tres días metida en mi computadora escribiendo, Bueno ojala les guste y no les parezca cursi y si lo es perdonen mi lado Cursi también perdonen si tengo horrores ortográficos . bien disfruten~_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"_**Maldita sea, ¡TE AMO!"**_

-T-tsukki… ¿Qué?

-Al fin despiertas.

¿Sorprendido? Si, cualquiera lo estaría si de repente ves a la persona que te robado más de un suspiro durante mucho tiempo. Yamaguchi está sorprendido, confundido, emocionado o tal vez ni siquiera sabe como describir la manera en la que se siente en ese momento, no tardo en darse cuenta de porque estaba en su habitación posiblemente el rubio lo había llevado hasta ahí, lo había dejado sobre su cama y se acostó a su lado a esperar a que despertara, no tardo en aparecer un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tsukishima al verlo tan avergonzado soltó un suspiro, verlo así le daban ganas de besarlo, Tadashi se levanto del suelo sentándose a un lado de su amigo, el silencio no tardo en adueñarse de la habitación pero no era para nada incomodo, el pecoso se imagino ese momento como si fura la escena de alguna película romántica incluso pensó que tal vez de fondo se escucharía alguna melodía romántica y cursi. Quería hablar pero no sabía que decir al parecer se había olvidado de todo lo que quería decir, decir lo que sentía por él y que cada noche le robaba el sueño.

-Sabes, yo vine aquí para darte una explicación a lo que viste – Kei fue el primero en hablar – pero veo que ya te han dicho que todo ha sido un error, un malentendido.

-SI… Yukki me lo ha dicho todo.

-No, no todo.

-Eh? A que te refieres.

-A que ella solo vino a pedir disculpas ¿cierto? – Tadashi asintió – y te explico lo que realmente sucedió, que nosotros no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, solo queríamos intentar llevarnos bien… por ti.

-Creo que olvido mencionar esa parte, lo de llevarse bien solo por mí.

-Esa enana, bueno eso no es lo único que quería decir, hay algo mas… - el más alto comenzó a ponerse nervioso y un ligero tono rosado apareció en sus mejillas, veía hacia otro lado para evitar ser visto por Yamaguchi – veras y-yo, no sé cómo decirlo… Agrrr maldita sea, me gustas.

-Tsukki…Y-yo… - la voz del mas bajo sonaba quebrada, el de lentes dirigió su mirada a Tadashi, no sabía qué hacer ante la imagen que tenia frente a sus ojos, Yamaguchi tenía un notable sonrojo haciendo resaltar mas sus pecas y de sus ojos caían lagrimas, por más que quisiera dejar de llorar no podía, pero sonreía – Y-yo, yo…

-¿P-porque lloras? - Tsukishima se acero lentamente a Tadashi estrechándolo entre sus brazos, lo apretaba gentilmente refugiándolo en su pecho, el pecoso poco a poco fue correspondiendo el abrazo, colocando sus manos en la espalda de Kei y apretando la camisa de este, se aferraba con fuerza al más alto como si en algún momento fuese a separarse, tenía miedo de que eso pasara – yo jamás te lo dije porque tenía miedo de que me rechazaras, pero no me importa si tu no me ves de la misma manera que yo a ti, al menos se que ya sabes lo que siento por ti –Ese abrazo se sentía cálido, Tsukishima se separo un poco de Yamaguchi solo para darle un suave beso en la mejilla – Deja de llorar, yo soy el que debería estar así… basta – de los ojos del rubio comenzaron a caer lagrimas, volvió a abrazar a Yamaguchi pero esta vez mas fuerte – Tadashi… te quiero créeme.

-Y-yo… También me gustas, t-te quiero – Yamaguchi comenzó intentaba dejar de llorar pero era imposible, estaba feliz – por más que quiera dejar de llorar no puedo, estoy feliz, ¿sabes? Si esto no hubiera pasado jamás hubiera podido decirte lo que siento por ti – Tsukishima se alejo un poco del pecoso solo para depositarle un suave beso en los labios.

-Lo sé, yo tampoco te lo hubiera dicho – tomo la mejilla te Tadashi – ese beso de ahora ha sido mi primer beso, espero que haya sido el tuyo también.

-S-si, también fue el mío y me alegro que tú fueras el primero.

-Yo también me alegro – Tsukishima limpio las pocas lágrimas que aun quedaban en el rostro de Yamaguchi, después lo volvió a besar pero esta vez movió sus labios de una manera torpe, eran jóvenes y no mentía acaba de dar su primer beso, Yamaguchi solo se dejaba llevar por el más alto no le quedaba de otra jamás en su vida había dado un beso así, el beso se volvió cada vez más profundo y apasionado pero no todo puede durar para siempre, se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire – Entiendes que ahora ya no quiero que seamos solo amigos ¿verdad?

-E-eh?!, si l-lo entiendo – Tadashi se sonrojo por lo dicho, avergonzado desvió su mirada asía otro lado, un pequeño silencio que no duro más de quince segundos se apodero de la habitación – e-entonces quiere decir que… s-somos…

- Novios… si ahora somos una pareja.

Después de haber estado un buen rato conversando ambos terminaron recostados sobre la cama, Yamaguchi estaba recostado sobre el pecho de su ahora novio mientras este le acariciaba el cabello, tenían las manos entrelazadas ay de vez en cuando Tsukishima le daba besos en la frente, ya no decían nada disfrutaban de ese silencio pero no era incomodo era agradable, a pesar de que desde temprano el día estaba nublado con amenaza de lluvia y hacia frio ellos no lo sentían el ambiente tenía una calidez agradable y eso les gustaba. Se sentían tan cómodos que se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi están saliendo como una pareja, nadie lo sabía a excepción de Yukio, no es que le hayan contado sino que en cuanto los vio dijo –_Ustedes dos están saliendo a mi no me engañan – _al parecer se dio cuenta enseguida o eran muy obvios, aunque tal vez sería porque que ya conocía a la perfección lo que sentían esos dos (ya que por eso quiso darles un pequeño empujoncito). Con el tiempo los demás del equipo se dieron cuenta, bueno en realidad solo Suga, Daichi y Kiyoko fueron los primeros en darse cuenta después a la manager se le escapo el "secreto" mientras hablaba con Hitoka, luego a ella le salió el comentario de repente mientras charlaba con Hinata y Kageyama, al final ya todo el equipo sabia de su relación pero no quisieron hacer mucho escándalo por ello ya que conocían perfectamente como era el rubio y querían evitarse problemas.

Ambos se sentían cómodos con su relación ya hasta han tenido varias citas, pero había lago que tenia inquieto a Tsukishima, algo que no lo dejaba dormir por las noches y era que desde que comenzó a salir con Yamaguchi no han tenido intimidad, varias veces había intentado "meterle mano" a su adorable novio pero este se ponía nervioso y se asustaba por lo fuese a pasar, siempre le decía lo mismo –_Aun no estoy listo Tsukki –_ cuando l decía esto se le ponía la cara como un tomate y tampoco ayudaba que varias de esas veces la madre de Yamaguchi o Hikari los interrumpían o estaban presentes, definitivamente ya estaba arto de lo mismo, pero eso ya está a punto de cambiar. Ese día por fin lograría hacerlo con el pecoso, los padres de Yamaguchi no estarían en casa el sábado por motivos de trabajo por lo que lo invito a dormir, pero por supuesto que él quería hacer de todo menos dormir esa noche, incluso compro todo lo que necesitaría ese día

Al fin era sábado y el gran día llego, se levanto desde temprano para alistar todo lo que necesitaría ese día. Ya preparado salió de su hogar partiendo para la casa de su pareja, durante todo el camino repasaba tolo que había leído acerca del sexo entre hombres, porque ya que sería la primera vez del otro –también de el – no quería lastimarlo, solo quería que sintiera placer en ese momento.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-Tadashi.

-Si, Yukki

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?, desde ya hace un tiempo que te noto raro ¿Acaso el idiota de Tsukishima te hizo algo? – pregunto molesta la pelinegra – si es así lo mato.

-N-no, no me hizo nada

Era cierto ha estado demasiado nervioso desde ya hace unos cuantos días, bueno para ser exactos desde que Tsukishima quiso llegar al siguiente nivel con él, no es que no quisiera pero aun se sentía asustado y nervioso, ya había imaginado muchas veces ese momento en el que tenían intimidad pero por alguna extraña razón ahora era diferente todo por la culpa de su queridísima amiga, de la nada habían comenzado a hablar de las primeras veces de la vida; los primeros pasos, las primeras palabras, el primer amor, la primera vez que te rompen el corazón, el primer beso… la primera vez.

Cuando llegaron a eso de la primera vez que hacías el amor con alguien hablaron de lo lindo y hermoso que se sentiría pero toda esa belleza se fue con las palabras de su amiga _Eh leído que el sexo entre hombres duele a horrores _eso aterro completamente a Yamaguchi, desde entonces ha estado evitando a toda costa quedarse a solas con su pareja.

-Ah! Entonces más bien no te ha hecho nada – la morena puso su típica sonrisa traviesa –aun no lo han hecho ¿verdad?~

-E-eh?!, q-que cosas dices – se sonrojo a sobre manera – n-no ha pasado nada pero es porque….

-Fue por lo que dije verdad – su amiga se deprimió un poco, no creía que se lo tomaría tan enserio, nuca fue su intención asustar a su amigo – Lo siento… no fue mi intención arruinar tu expectativa de tu primera vez, enserio lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes Yukki – el pecoso coloco una mano en el hombro de la morena – yo eh estado leyendo acerca del tema – de nuevo apareció su sonrojo – decía que con la preparación adecuada no dolía t-tanto.

Yukio le sonrió a su amigo y en sus mejillas había un ligero sonrojo, jamás se imagino que el inocente Yamaguchi – porque para ella siempre sería muy inocente- investigara sobre esos temas, ella había visto eso accidentalmente mientras buscaba recomendaciones de novelas cuando de la nada apareció un artículo sobre el sexo entre hombres y no pudo evitar leer un poco, le fue muy tentador ese tema. La chica se puso de pie para retirarse ya que solo había ido a la casa de su vecino-amigo a pedirle un consejo para su cita – Bien yo me retiro, gracias por el consejo te veré mañana o el lunes.

-Ah! Te acompaño la puerta – Tadashi se puso de pie al igual que su compañera, salieron de la su habitación, bajaron las escaleras entre bromas y risas, llegaron a la entrada de la casa solo se despidió de su amiga – bien entonces te veré hasta mañana o lunes, hehe~

-Sí, hasta luego, por cierto no te pongas nervioso cuando llegue el momento – al abrir la puerta pudieron ver a alguien que estaba dispuesto a tocar – Ah! Tsukishima-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo digo ¿Qué haces aquí? – el rubio siempre con su mismo tono neutral

-No te preocupes ya me iba – Hikari le sonrió a su "amigo" rubio – bien, hasta luego Tadashi~

-Hasta luego Yukki – el pecoso hizo un ademan de despedida a su amiga cuando esta se fue – Hola Tsukki~, pasa – Yamaguchi se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su novio, en cuanto cerró la puerta fue fuertemente azotado contra esta por Tsukishima solo para comenzarlo a besar apasionadamente, el beso cada vez más se hacía más profundo pero como ya había mencionado antes no todo puede ser eterno, se separaron por la falta de aire, al hacerlo se podía ver un pequeño hilo de saliva que unía sus bocas, la vista que tenia megane era hermosa, Yamaguchi con la cara al rojo vivo, respiración agitada por el beso de recién y por la comisura de sus labios hilos de saliva; era hermoso.

-Te has duchado ¿verad?, huele a fresas tu cabello –le dijo al notar el aroma a shampoo y que su cabello estaba algo húmedo, Yamaguchi solo asintió aun con la cara sonrojada. Se acerco a él hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de su oído, para susurrarle algo que lo hizo estremecer – _Vallamos arriba_.

El pecoso solo asintió dejándose llevar por el más alto, el mencionado tomo de la mano al más bajo entrelazando sus dedos, lo jalo delicadamente hasta tenerlo cerca solo para antes de subir las escaleras darle un corto beso en los labios, al separarse comenzaron a subir las escaleras, a Yamaguchi cada escalón que subían lo ponía más nervioso sabia que esta vez _Tsukki_ no aceptaría un no por respuesta y que le importaba un reverendo pepino de mar si aun no estaba listo.

Al llegar a la alcoba Kei puso seguro a la puerta, que importaba si la familia del otro no estaba bien dicen que _más vale prevenir que lamentar_ porque sí que sería un problema se de repente aparece su madre o padre y los encuentran en pleno acto sería un gran problema. En cuanto se quedaron dentro de la habitación del pelinegro, se abalanzo sobre el comenzado a besarlo como lo hacía hace apenas unos minutos en la entrada de la casa ajena, se sentó sobre la cama dejando a Yamaguchi sobre él, con las piernas del pecoso a cada lado de su cuerpo, devoraba sus labios en un largo, profundo y húmedo beso demasiado caliente para clasificarse como un beso de adultos pero esos besos no eran suficientes, las manos de Tsukishima se deslizaron bajo la camiseta de su amado tocando cada paramo de piel; haciéndolo soltar un suspiro ahogado entre aquel beso lleno de emociones. Dejo por un momento los labios de Yamaguchi solo para pasar al cuello de este, besándolo, lamiéndolo, creyó que sería buena idea darle una pequeña mordida pero al parecer fue mala idea ya que sintió como temblaba el cuerpo del otro.

-Sabes, ni los mejores besos son en la boca y no todas las mordidas duelen – dijo para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco al tiempo que rozaba con sus dedos uno de los pezones de Tadashi – relájate.

-S-si, pero aun… me da un poco de nervios

-Solo… relájate… por favor – Tsukishima tomo por los hombros a Yamaguchi acercándose a él para darle un beso en la frente – sé que es nuestra primera vez… pero llevo mucho tiempo deseando poder hacerte mío por completo, no lo puedo evitar enserio, te amo no sabes cuánto te amo Tadashi.

-Yo también te amo Tsukki – el pecoso rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su novio – además yo ya soy tuyo ¿lo olvidas?

-Por supuesto que no lo olvidaría.

Tsukishima retomo la tarea de seguir besando a su adorable amante, lo besaba en las mejillas, los labios, del mentón volvió a descender a el cuello dejando en el camino una que otra marquita _inocente, _lentamente fue subiendo la camisa hasta quitarla por completo dejando expuesto el cuerpo de su pareja, se quedo viendo la piel expuesta, se dio cuenta de que también tenía pecas en el pecho se dedico a observar el rostro de Yamaguchi y vio que estaba en extremo sonrojado, por ello quiso igualar las cosas para no hacer sentir incomodo al antes mencionado, se saco también la camiseta que llevaba ese día, era aquella que sabía que a Yamaguchi le fascinaba y no es porque se lo haya dicho el mismo sino porque se lo dijo Hikari, recuerda perfectamente las palabras que le dijo ese día; _Tadashi me dijo una vez que tú te ves sexy con una camiseta negra de cuello v, bueno obvio que no utilizo la palabra sexy pero así lo entendí yo~. _Pensó que tal vez no era tan mala idea pasar tiempo con la pelinegra, seria de buena ayuda diciéndolo todo aquello que Yamaguchi no se atreve a decirle.

Volviendo a lo que ocurría en la habitación se sentía en el ambiente el calor del momento de hecho la erección de ambos lo decía, el rubio sabia que lo que le estaba haciendo al otro no era suficiente quería algo mas e iría por ello. Comenzó a introducir su mano dentro del pantalón de Yamaguchi pasando su mano por el trasero de este masajeándolo en el camino, después dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierne contraria tomándola para comenzar acariciar de arriba hacia abajo haciéndole sentir mareado, lo único que se puede escuchar dentro de aquel lugar son los jadeos de Yamaguchi.

-Tsukki~….ahh~

-Tócame también, Tadashi. – al momento el de lentes de desabrocha los pantalones dejando al descubierto su virilidad.

Ahora ambos adolecentes se tocan, bombeando la erección del otro siguiendo el instinto, recordando como lo hacen cuando se autocomplacen durante la ducha o por las noches en la privacidad de sus habitaciones. Se besan en varias ocasiones pero es difícil coordinar una cosa con la otra. Las manos de Tsukishima se mueven con agiliza haciendo gemir descontroladamente al No. 12 del equipo, por otro lado las manos de Yamaguchi se mueven torpemente pero aun así hacen sentir placer a su novio y que mordisque su cuello, su mentón, la clavícula, sus labios. Sabían que si seguían así en cualquier momento terminarían y no querían acabar tan rápido.

-Tadashi, detente… - el rubio le indico, en ese momento Yamaguchi se pregunto si es que había hecho algo mal y ya se le habían ido las ganas a su pareja pero en realidad no era así.

-¿Qué sucede? A-acaso hice algo mal, Tsukki

-No, es solo que quiero algo más – el rubio lo miro y extendió su mano para acariciar la mejilla al pecoso, después dirigió dos dedos a su boca – lámelos.

La orden fue simple y como buen novio el obedeció, comenzó a lamerlos como si de una paleta o un helado se tratase. El contacto de su lengua estremeció lo que lo provoco a introducir más sus dedos en esa cavidad, esto estaba subiendo de tono al igual que el calor de sus cuerpos y la temperatura de la habitación. La cerecita en el pastel fue la expresión de Yamaguchi; tenía los ojos entreabiertos mirando con deseo a Tsukki, con tanta emoción, con las mejillas arreboladas de carmín. El rubio saco sus dedos de los labios ájenos lo sujeto por la espalada recostándolo sobre la cama, se posiciono entre las piernas separándolas lo suficiente, Yamaguchi se sintió asustado y nervios.

Una de sus manos, la que tenia los dedos húmedos se coló en los pantaloncillos del pecoso descendiendo mas allá de su erección. Tembló al sentir uno de esos dedos rozarle en forma circular, al sentir como uno de esos dedos intento abrir en sus paredes.

-Ah… Tsukki – se quejo apretándole los hombros, dolía y mucho pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás, que Tsukki no se detendría por nada en el mundo. Un quejido más y otro cuando sintió un segundo dedo dentro de él, los sentía en toda su extensión, entraban y salían aquellos dedos que solo le arrancaban quejidos de ¿dolor? ¿Placer? En ese momento no sabía distinguir entre los dos. Quería decirle que parara, que se detuviera y lo dejaran para otro momento, que dolía a horrores, pero no podía, no con esos ojos que lo desaseaban mas que a nada en el mundo, que lo miraban con una mescla de cariño y preocupación…. No podía decirle que no a esos ojos.

Poco a poco comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la invasión ya no había más dolor solo placer, un fuerte gemido se escucho cuando un tercer dedo invadió su interior, arqueo la espalda ante el placer, jamás se había sentido tan bien en su corta vida quería que ese momento durara para siempre, sintió como los dedos abandonaban su interior.

–No aguanto más, Tadashi – dicho esto el rubio se quito sus propios pantalones y con torpeza, timidez y ansiedad busco aquella entrada. Entro lento, sus corazones no dejaban de latir y sus miradas se encontraban para después besarse con pasión. Al principio no se movió esperaría una señal de parte de Yamaguchi para comenzar a moverse, sus respiraciones estaba agitas, el color de sus mejillas era de un tono carmín en las del pecoso era más notable. Yamaguchi sabia que debían continuar así que se movió un par de veces contra Tsukki estaba claro que esa era la señal, le tomo por los muslos y empezó con embestidas lentas que con el paso de los minutos fueron un poco más rápidas. El la alcoba solo se escuchaban los jadeos y gemidos de ambos, el sonido de la cabecera contra la pared, los resortes de la cama rechinaban; era perfecto.

Gemidos y más gemidos por parte del pecoso, era música para los oídos de Tsukishima. Incremento el vaivén y se inclino hasta el pecho del otro besándole, lamiendo y mordisqueando cada paramo de piel que encontraba, se dirigió a uno de los pezones lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo mientras que con una de sus manos jugueteaba con el otro lo que provocaba que gimiera cada vez mas fuerte el pecoso. Dejo por un momento lo que hacía solo para observar a su amante, ahí con las respiración de cada uno contra su piel desnuda, los rostros tan cerca, se besaron. No eran necesarias las palabras ellos sabían perfectamente que se aman. Yamaguchi gimió tensándose, sintiendo un placer desbordante haciendo que contrajera su entrada produciéndole una oleada de placer a Tsukki que aumento el movimiento de sus caderas yendo cada vez más rápido hasta no poder mas, ahí sobre la angosta cama coordinados terminaron con eso justo ahí, sobre sus pieles.

La respiración agitada, el sudor y el calor de ambos cuerpos. El olor que ambos emitían mezclado junto con el del ambiente era perfecto, no porque solo hubieran tenido sexo, porque eso era más que simple sexo, ellos hicieron el amor. El rubio salió del interior de su novio, se coloco a un lado de él cubriendo a ambos con las sabanas que habían sido desordenadas en el acto, Yamaguchi se acerco acostándose sobre el pecho de Tsukki, abrazándolo abrazo que fue correspondido, ambos disfrutaban del momento. Pero algo intrigaba a Tsukishima.

-Tadashi, tu…

-Me ha gustado, se sintió genial Kei –el pecoso sonrió, estaba feliz.

-Me alegra – el de lentes le dio un beso en la frente a Yamaguchi – y esta es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

-Es que desde que comenzamos a salir… – Tadashi se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras del más alto - tu siempre me has llamado por mi nombre… así que yo también quería hacerlo. ¿Te molesta?

-Para nada, deberías hacerlo más seguido

Más palabras de amor y cariños se hicieron presentes durante esa tarde. Besos, caricias y sin fin de cosas que posiblemente el rubio no dirá en otra ocasión conociéndolo como es. Jamás en su vida habían sido más felices. No importaba el dolor que el pecoso sentía en su espalda baja el era feliz y esa felicidad no sería arruinada por nada ni nadie, sería imposible.

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido se imagino una vida junto a él rubio, compartir un departamento o una casa, cada noche dormir en la misma cama, como si fueran una pareja de recién casados. Esa sería su nuevo sueño, pasar toda una vida junto al rubio.

_-Que corras detrás de mí, que me tires en tu cama y me hagas cosquillas, que te quedes encima de mí y que tu mirada y la mía se crucen, que sonrías y bajito me digas __**"Te quiero"**__ -_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y?¿Les gusto o no? ¿El lemon que tal estuvo? ¿Hizo falta mas pasión? díganme que tal, pero como dije es la primera vez que escribo lemon. Por cierto este es el antepenúltimo o penúltimo capitulo no se pienso escribir solo uno o dos capítulos mas, también quería saber si, si les gusto el lemon para escribir algo mas fuerte con mas lemon pero ya seria con algo de KageHina y no solo TsukiYama, díganme si les parece buena idea. Bien ojala les Haya gustado este intento de Lemon(?) y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo<em>****_  
><em>**

**_¿Reviews? C: _**


	10. Especial: Porque ella lo sabe

Si ya se que me tarde y que tal ves este capitulo no les guste pero les digo que en épocas navideñas es un desastre mi casa, viene toda mi familia y por ayudar a mi madre a preparar todo a penas si me da tiempo de sentarme un rato a continuar el fic. Me disculpo con todos por mi gran tardanza. ojala les guste este capitulo, ya que que es como que un extra, no se preocupen aun no acaba el fic pienso escribir mas, pero si pido que me perdone si tengo faltas ortográficas. Sin mas disfruten~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Porque ella lo sabe…<strong>_

Hikari Yukio o como le gustaba que le llamaran Yukki~, aquella chica extraña y revoltosa sabia un montón de cosas tal vez no referentes a lo que se refería a los estudios pero sabe mucho sobre otras cosas.

Aunque muchos pongan en duda la perspectiva de la joven, nadie podía llegar a imaginarse cuanta verdad sabe. Porque Yukki lo sabe, lo sabe pero a pesar de eso nunca dice nada.

Yukki sabe que cuando su hermano mayor tiene nueva novia. Porque el chico siempre anda distraído –más de lo que ya es–y a la hora del almuerzo, cena o cuando esta con sus padres en la sala esta tarareando alguna canción y no se trataba de una tonada de moda era la melodía de aquella típica canción cursi para enamorados. Por las mañanas dura más de lo normal en el baño y usa aquel perfume caro que le trajo de Londres el cual rara vez usaba, no llevaba el cabello alborotado como siempre en cambio se peinaba. Pero Yukki no dice nada, entendía perfectamente el porqué no la presentaba a la familia, conocía a sus padres ya que sus progenitores eran cosa seria, aprovecharían cualquier oportunidad para avergonzarlo frente a la "afortunada". Además no tenia porque preocuparse, su hermano era buen chico aunque le costase admitirlo frente a alguien, sabía que si en algún momento la chica le rompe el corazón –como ya varias veces a pasado– ella como buena hermana menor estará para apoyarlo.

Yukki es la primera en darse cuenta cuando su padre algo que _mamá _le prohibió, cosas como: Papá comió postre antes de la comida, papá ya no sigue la dieta, papá se fue a beber con algún tío, papá oculta los viejos discos que mamá tanto odia, eran muchas cosas. Porque papá siempre anda muy atento a todo lo que hace mamá y que siempre que llega del trabajo se sienta a leer en la sala, lo que es raro y delata que está nervioso porque sigue los movimientos de su esposa. Además a la hora de la cena mira de reojo a su madre analizando cada uno de sus gestos y verificar que no esté molesta, porque es la mujer con la que ha pasado parte de su vida y la conoce a la perfección. Pero a pesar de todo eso Yukki no dice nada, le parece más divertido ver como su madre lo regaña cuando lo descubre, mientras que a su padre dolo se le oye pedir disculpas como si fuera un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura.

Yukki sabe cuando _mami_ se ha sobrepasado con la tarjeta de crédito. Ya que durante esos días prohíbe usarla para algún gasto innecesario, ya sea algún nuevo CD que ella o su hermano quieren o algo de ropa para dicha salida con los amigo el fin de semana y no olvidemos mencionar las golosinas, los postres después de la cena, aquello que son los favoritos de papá y mamá solo prepara para alguna ocasión especial, son constantes a la hora de buscar una respuesta del porque no le pueden cumplir el capricho a sus hijos. Pero Yukki no dice nada, mas por sacar provecho de esos deliciosos postres que encubrir a su madre.

Yukki sabe lo que ella ve, otros no pueden verlo. Ni siquiera Tsukishima, que era la persona más cuerda que conoce. Pero aun así no lo pueden notar y no le es difícil disimularlo, solo se hace tonta y listo. Pero a veces no es bueno saberlo todo, porque había veces que tenia conflictos internos, pues en su maldición de notar lo que otros no quieren que noten había cosas que le quitaban el sueño por días.

Ahora Yukki sabia porque Tsukishima, un chico que tenia locas a las chicas de su clase y de quien sabe que otras más, tenía casi siempre un buen humor lo que era extraño y raro para muchos de los conocidos del rubio. La pelinegra sabía lo que le causaba ese buen humor, pero no decía nada.

Yukki sabe porque Yamaguchi llega tarde a casa en muchas ocasiones y sabía perfectamente que no tenía nada que ver con actividades del club o que se quedo a estudiar en casa de un amigo.

También sabe el porqué de las constantes visitas que se hacen los fines de semana, ya sea que Yamaguchi va a quedarse a casa de Tsukishima o viceversa. Sabía que no tenían nada que ver con alguna tarea o porque algún examen se acercaba y tenían que estudiar, como escucho de los labios de la madre del pecoso una vez que pillo a Kei saliendo a las cinco de la mañana de la casa de la familia Yamaguchi.

Ella sabía que la madre de su pecoso vecino sabía sobre la relación que mantenía no era precisamente amistad, que la señora sospecho muchas veces al principio de su relación y que una vez comprobó al ver varias marcas rojizas en el cuello de su hijo, las que siempre trataba de ocultar pidiéndole que le pusiera algo de maquillaje para que no se notaran. Pero a pesar de eso sabe que la señora está encantada con esa relación, porque recuerda perfectamente las palabras que le dijo una vez que le pregunto sobre los jóvenes; _Hacen tan linda pareja! Mi esposo y yo siempre quisimos un yerno rubio y guapo como Tsukishima-kun~._ Al parecer la pareja sabía perfectamente que su hijo estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano por el rubio y ellos lo aceptaban porque aman a su hijo y quería lo mejor para él.

Yukki también sabe porque hay días que no se hablan, sabe que eso es porque has tenido una pelea y sabe cuál es la razón de las peleas, siempre es por lo mismo. Ya sea porque Tadashi esta celoso o molesto por las cartas que le siguen llegando a Kei, que Kei se molesta porque el pecoso se guarda ese coraje y se deprime, otra de las razones es el sexo. Si el sexo, sabe que el rubio no se controla mucho y el pobre Yamaguchi es el que sufre porque al día siguiente lo ha visto caminar de forma rara.

Yukki ha deseado muchas veces no darse cuenta de las cosas que pasan en la relación de sus amigos, es traumante para ella darse cuenta de lo que hacen cuando están solos en la escuela, casa y hasta en su propia casa cuando los invita a ver una película o a comer. Muchas veces le ha tocado darse cuenta que los gemidos que se escuchan desde la casa de ha lado no son precisamente de una mujer. En esas ocasiones tiene que ponerse los auriculares y poner el reproductor a todo volumen. Esos idiotas no saben que dejan la ventana abierta muchas ocasiones pero ella sí y para su desgracia la ventana de su habitación esta justo enfrente de la de Tadashi, que al parecer no se dan cuenta de que a la hora de _eso_ Tsukishima es muy apasionado a ello, pero para desgracia de Yukio si lo sabe.

Hay muchas cosas que no le gustaría saber y también hay muchas que si, sabe que sus amigos son muy tontos cuando se trata de las cosas del amor, que son unos descuidados al momento de que tienen intimidad porque siempre olvidan cerrar la ventana.

Sabe demasiadas cosas pero lo que más le gusta saber es que esos dos bobos se quieren.

Porque sabe que amor es amor, sin importar tu sexo, raza o edad. Yukki no permitiría que le dijese algo a Tadashi… y a Kei por mucho que ellos tengan sus días malos aun así lo aprecia y lo considera un gran amigo. Ella los quiere y los apoya, puede que en un principio no se llevo bien con el rubio y quedo shockeada cuando se entero que su amigo estaba enamorado de él pero aun así, pero aun así les daba su apoyo.

-O-O-O-

La joven pelinegra tarareaba la canción que sonaba a través de las almohadillas de sus audífonos, mientras caminaba hacia su aula. Cuando entro y tomo asiento en su lugar, diviso a cierto par que siempre peleaba, saludo a ambos chicos con un ademan. Se caso los cascos para comenzar a charlar con su compañera de enfrente cuando escucho algo de la conversación de los chicos que estaba a su lado.

_-_Kageyama, por qué crees que Tsukishima y Yamaguchi hayan faltaron esta mañana a la práctica, ¿les pasaría algo?

-No lo sé, tal vez se quedaron dormidos o yo que sé, con que no lo vuelvan a hacer. Pero en lugar de estarte preocupando por los demás deberías preocuparte por tus _servicios, _eres pésimo en ello y deberías irte ya a tu salón la campana esta por sonar, Hinata idiota.

-Eh! Que cruel Bakeyama

Yukki sabe que no se quedaron dormidos, pero solo sonríe ante la inocencia de ese par. También sabe que su compañero de clase _Tobio-chan~_ era muy bono para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hinata y que también para darse cuenta de los del pequeño. Sabía que en ellos hay algo más que una amistad que con el tiempo va a crecer.

* * *

><p>Les gusto?. Cuando lo escribí me divertí haciéndolo y la idea me vino de otro Fic similar y pues de ahí salio esto. Ojala les haya gustado el siguiente capitulo sera la continuación del otro pero por el momento esperen si, les prometo que lo acabare lo mas rápido que pueda. Y quiero que me digan si leerían la segunda parte de este ya que tengo planeado hacer la historia de Kageyama y Hinata, diganme su opinion.<p>

Sin mas hasta el próximo capitulo~ Chaoo~

Reviews? son gratis! \OwO/


End file.
